Amor Rivalizado
by Zurita Saotome
Summary: So Yi Jeong encuentra a su novia de la infancia, y esta vez, él está decidido quedarse a su lado,olvidando y dejando sola a Chu Ga Eul. Alguien inesperado viene y saca de la miseria a Ga Eul. ¿Cómo va a reaccionar Yi Jeong cuando se da cuenta de que el nuevo novio de Ga Eul no es otro, que su mejor amigo Woo Bin ? Los Seguirá celosamente? Escrita por cherryOak21. Solo tradusco.
1. El Frio Corazón del Casanova

**N / A: Este Fic NO ME PERTENECE, la propietaria de la historia es ****cherryOak21. Solamente me encargare de traducir su historia con su consentimiento.****  
**No me pertenecen los personajes de Boys Before Flowers.

**Amor****rivalizado****  
****El frío****corazón del Casanova.**

So Yi Jeong suspiró. Él tocó ligeramente una de sus piezas de alfarería y pensó en la reunión en el museo que tuvo hace momentos.

*** Flashback *  
**  
"**Yo no era su aire**". Dijo.

**"¿Qué?"-** Pregunto el alfarero.

"**Yo no era tu aire, Yi Jeong."** Ella continuó con una suave media sonrisa en su rostro. "**Yo era probablemente más como el viento, que lo confundiste con el aire. ****Al ser el****viento****, yo ****no me di cuenta****eso mismo.****Pensé, que si te quería, me podía quedar allí todo el tiempo que quisiera."** Ella se volvió hacia Yi Jeong.

**"No entiendo lo que estás diciendo".**

"**El viento, una vez que abandona el lugar, no puede regresar a él. Yi Jeong-yah, debes ir a buscar a su aire".** Con eso, se dio la vuelta para marcharse, pero Yi Jeong la agarró del brazo.

**"Prométeme que no vas a desaparecer otra vez, como la última vez. Prométemelo".**

Ella se echó a reír, diciendo: "**No lo haré. Te lo prometo."**

Yi Jeong se relajó un poco. "**Entonces tengo una oportunidad. Cha Eun Jae, te juro que voy a volver por ti.".  
**  
Por fin había logrado encontrarla al final. Ella era la única. Eun Jae. Esta vez, no habría un cambio en los roles y él la encontraría de nuevo y ya no la dejaría escapar..

Ga Eul ... Ella era el viento. Frunció el ceño, recordando todas las falsas esperanzas que él mismo le había dado. Tendría que trabajar duro para hacer que ella renunciara a él.. Probablemente rompería su corazón, el joven se dio cuenta con una punzada de culpabilidad. Pero no se puede evitar. Se levantó de la mesa, se dirigió hacia la puerta y se metió en su coche deportivo llamativo color naranja con un destino en mente. La tienda de avena.

(Ga Eul)

Ga Eul distraídamente birlado se encontraba limpiando una de las mesas de la tienda de avena, sin saber que ella ya había repetido la misma acción por los últimos minutos. Sus pensamientos viajaron de regreso al taller de cerámica. ¿Por qué Yi Jeong sunbae parece tan preocupado ahora? ¿Qué es lo que significa para él azulejo en forma de pieza de rompecabezas? A menos que... Un horrible pensamiento golpeó la mente de Ga Eul. Antes de que tuviera más tiempo para pensar en ello, un cosquilleo suave de la puerta la interrumpió.

**"Bienven… -"** Ella comenzó a inclinarse, pero se enderezó a toda prisa después de darse cuenta de que era So Yi Jeong. **"Yi Jeong sunbae!"** Ella le dio una cálida bienvenida. **"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Hay... hay algo que tiene que decirme?"** Sus ojos marrones oscuros buscaron en el rostro pálido del muchacho la respuesta de su pregunta. Los ojos de la chica mostraban el miedo que sentía.

_Ella debe saber_, Yi Jeong pensaba en su mente con desesperación. _Bueno, mejor que nada, puedo conseguir que la ilusión de esta chica termine de una vez._ Fue el pensamiento del Casanova de corazón frío al mirar los ojos de la linda joven. Dio un paso hacia adelante. "**Ga Eul, ya que eres mi amiga, debo decirte esto. Recientemente, he encontrado a mi infancia..."** Hizo una pausa antes de continuar, "**Ella es mi primer amor, y mi intención es estar con ella otra vez. Durante todo este tiempo he estado cuidando de ti, pero simplemente te trate como lo haría con cualquier otra chica. Así que, espero que no vayas a tener fantasías acerca de nosotros juntos".** Terminó con dureza, preparándose para la reacción Ga Eul.

Sorprendentemente, ella simplemente asintió con la cabeza y esbozó una leve sonrisa. "**Por supuesto que no, sunbae. Te deseo suerte con tu infancia".** Jeong Yi pudo observar que ella se negó a usar la palabra 'novia', pero se alegró de que ella no hubiera hecho un alboroto. Una vez más, se maravilló del auto-control de aquella chica sobre las cosas. Pero, de nuevo, con Chu Ga Eul, todo sucedía como menos lo esperaba.

Inclinando la cabeza bruscamente, dio un paso fuera de la puerta y desapareció en un instante, en su coche deportivo rugiendo por la calle.

Ga Eul sentía que su cabeza daba vueltas, y se agarró del borde de la mesa. Así que su maestra de alfarería era la novia de la infancia de sunbae. La verdad de ese hecho la dejó fría y vacía. Su mente ingenua no pudo entender el hecho de que Yi Jeong la había "abandonado". ¿_Qué pasaría con todos aquellos momentos que pasamos juntos? Todas las citas que fingimos? _Pensó, tambaleándose en estado de shock. Recordando las palabras bruscas Yi Jeong, murmuró con amargura: "**Por supuesto, sólo era actuación. Buscaba a alguien que fuera su alivio temporal. Un refugio de alivio".** Una risa hueca se le escapó por la ironía de todo lo que había vivido con aquel Casanova.

De repente, ella deseo que alguien estuviera allí para ella. Cualquiera estaría bien. Jan Di, cualquiera de los F4, incluso un extraño al azar. Ella se hundió en una silla y puso su cabeza entre sus manos, silenciosas lágrimas empezaron a resbalar por sus mejillas. El timbre de la puerta sonó inesperadamente, Ga Eul captó el olor del perfume que solo un hombre con dinero podría traer.  
Secándose las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano, se volvió y vio a quien menos se esperaba. **"Sunbae!"** – Expreso con sorpresa la muchacha.

**Qué tal? Les gusta. A mí me encanto, esta historia y por eso decidí pedirle permiso a la escritora para poder traducirla, Espero sus opiniones.**


	2. Un Don Juan

**Recuerden! Esta historia es de cherryOak21. Solamente la traduzco a nuestro idioma **** Sin más espero que les agrade. **

**Amor Rivalizado**

**Don Juan**

Sus ojos se posaron en un hombre magnífico de pelo castaño.

**"Woo Bin sunbae!"** Llamó, sorprendida. **"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"** Song Woo Bin giró una silla sobre sus dos patas antes de sentarse.

**"He venido a verte, Ga Eul shii**", sonrió con una sonrisa de infarto según al criterio de ella.

**"¿Qué quieres comer? Avena de calabaza? Gachas Seafood?" **No se quería ver afectada enfrente de nadie así que, Ga Eul sonrió ligeramente ante él, dándose la vuelta hacia el mostrador para ocultar sus ojos enrojecidos.

"**Suena apetecible, pero no, gracias. Prefiero saber por qué estabas llorando ahora mismo."**La voz de Woo Bin se escuchó detrás de ella, desde donde se encontraba sentado. Ga Eul, que estaba jugando con los cubiertos en la bandeja sobre el mostrador, se congeló ante la pregunta y la cuchara que tenía en su mano cayó al suelo.

**"Woo Bin sunbae, yo..."** tartamudeó Ga Eul, inclinándose rápidamente para recuperar la cuchara caída. El solo se recostó en la silla y levantó una ceja. **"No, quiero decir, yo preferiría decirte en otra ocasión"**Ella respondió con valentía, tragándose las lágrimas que amenazaban con desbordarse de nuevo.

"**Ok".** Los hombros de Woo Bin se alzaron en un encogimiento de hombros, quitándole importancia al asunto. **"Pero ahora, iremos a alguna parte."** Rápidamente se levantó de su silla y tirando suavemente la mano Ga Eul, él la sacó de la tienda. **"Sunbae!" **Ga Eul protestó mientras se quitaba el delantal justo a tiempo. Una punzada de tristeza la golpeó. _Yi Jeong sunbae solía hacer esto frecuentemente..._ Pensó con nostalgia. Una voz fuerte en la parte posterior de su cabeza le recordó que debía de detener este comportamiento ridículo_, Chu Ga Eul. SO Yi Jeong sunbae no va a volver._ Se repitió una vez más._  
_  
Antes de que ella se diera cuenta, ella estaba sentada en el asiento delantero junto a Woo Bin, quien ponía en marcha el motor a su vez. **"Sunbae!"** Ga Eul exclamó con espanto. **"Ve más despacio!"**Una vez más, se encontró comparando Woo Bin a Yi Jeong. Yi Jeong era más considerado con los sentimientos de las mujeres, además de que conducía con cuidado y de manera constante. Per Woo Bin era un caso totalmente diferente. A pesar de que él era el Don Juan de F4, le gustaba hacer las cosas que le gustaban sin importar si las mujeres lo disfrutaban o no, y en este caso, al volante de su coche deportivo amarillo, manejaba fuerte y peligrosamente a una velocidad temeraria.

Ante el pedido de Ga Eul, Woo Bin solo giro su cabeza para guiñar uno de sus ojos maliciosamente a Ga Eul, quien esta a su vez, se encontraba disfrutando de la sensación despreocupada que Woo Bin le regalaba. Su conducción sin sentido estaba ayudando a Ga Eul para ordenar sus sentimientos, o más precisamente, los acababa de olvidar lanzándolos por la ventana a un lote abandonado.

**"¿A dónde vamos? ¿Qué pasa con la tienda de avena?" **Ga Eul se preguntó en voz alta. Woo Bin sonrió misteriosamente. **"Te enteraras en poco tiempo. Estoy bastante seguro de que te va a agradar, Ga Eul shii, en base a lo que he observado. La tienda de avena será capaz de sobrevivir sin ti por un día, así que no te preocupes"**. Él desvió su coche, ya que pasó junto a otra curva cerrada. No fue sólo unos segundos después de que Ga Eul se diera cuenta de lo que acababa de decir Woo Bin. _Me ha observado_? Pensó Ga Eul jugado con esta idea en su mente durante mucho tiempo. _Woo Bin sunbae me ha estado observando?  
_  
En cuanto a Woo Bin se encontraba observándola por el rabillo del ojo, encontrando en ella pequeños detalles que antes no había visto. Sus ojos, los cuales cualquiera que viera a simple vista podría decir que eran negros, pero con un poco de atención, se podrían dar cuenta que en realidad eran de un cautivador color marrón oscuro. Sus cejas ligeramente levantadas y la nariz afilada le daban el aspecto de una típica "Princesa de cuentos". Woo Bin ladeó un poco la cabeza y se dio cuenta que Ga Eul lo miraba fijamente**. "Me admira?"**Pregunto juguetonamente a lo que Ga Eul se sonrojó y miró por la ventana, fingiendo no haberlo escuchado.

El coche giró a la izquierda y se deslizó cuidadosamente en un lote de autos cubierto de hierba natural, con un chirrido. Woo Bin se bajó del coche y abrió la puerta para ella. "¿**Dónde es este lugar?"**Ga Eul salió del coche y miró a su alrededor con asombro lo que la rodeaba, de modo que admiraba la belleza que ella olvidó por completo con el incidente con Yi Jeong.

Era una casa victoriana de un nivel completo con blancas paredes exteriores y paneles de grandes ventanales. Cortinas volando alegremente con la brisa. Los tejados puntiagudos y majestuosas daban a la casa un aspecto acogedor y elegante. Frente a la casa había un jardín recién regado con hermosas plantas con flores caleidoscópicas y sauces llorones que rodean el jardín. Un patio estaba oculto parcialmente a la vista en el rincón más alejado del jardín por muros bajos de piedra.

**"Sunbae. ¿Qué es este lugar?**. Antes de Woo Bin pudiera responder, una docena de niños bien vestidos bajaron corriendo las escaleras de la casa y volaron a los brazos Woo Bin. Gritos y gritos de **"Hyung!"**se oían ecos de los niños. Woo Bin se rió, recogiendo un niño de no más de cinco años y dandole vueltas en el aire. Ga Eul estaba al lado torpemente, mirando con envidia como los niños adoraban a Woo Bin, tirando de las mangas, el borde de la chaqueta y abrazando sus piernas.

Notando la incomodidad de Ga Eul, Woo Bin la presento a los niños. "**Niños, ella es Ga Eul unnie. Digan hola!" ** Y al momento Un coro de voces resonó en aquel patio. **"Anyeong haseyo, Ga Eul unnie!"**

**"Anyeong!" **Dijo Ga Eul sonriendo y saludando con la mano. Un niño de seis años de edad, preguntó atrevidamente, **"Por casualidad, Usted es la novia de Hyung?**" Ga Eul se ruborizó graciosamente. **"Aniyo! Su Hyung es sólo mi amigo." ** Decia apresuradamente y haciendo ademanes con sus manos de forma acelerada.

**"Niños ¡Es la hora del postre!"** Una señora con el pelo corto y negro asomó la cabeza por la puerta y le hizo señas a los niños que se encontraban alrededor de Woo Bin y Ga Eul. Gritos de alegría se dejaron escuchar y los niños se fueron apresuradamente detrás de la señora que les había llamado.

**"Los niños son tan adorables."** Woo Bin esbozó una sonrisa al escucharla decir eso. **"Es verdad. ¿Es esto un orfanato, sunbae? ¿Por qué los niños aquí te llaman Hyung? ¿Vienes aquí a menudo?" **Ga Eul acechaba a Woo Bin con preguntas. Woo Bin levantó las manos en defensa fingida. **"Whoa! Eres como una ametralladora, Ga Eul shii"**. Ga Eul lo miró por un momento antes de que su curiosidad la hiciera hablar nuevamente. **"Dime, sunbae ¡Y este es el orfanato más grande y bonito que he visto nunca! Me pregunto quién construyó este lugar..." **Decía la chica mientras divagaba mirando a su alrededor, dando una imagen realmente adorable.

_Ahora por fin entiendo por qué le gusta Chu Ga Eul a Jeong Yi... Ella es sin duda una chica_ _diferente_, Woo Bin pensó, mirando a Ga Eul esperarando en expectativa por sus respuestas.

**C****uanto a que nadie se espera este lado bueno de Woo Bin sunabe?...**

**Creen que haria bonita pareja con Ga Eul?... Espero sus reviews!  
**


	3. Una Especie de Cita

**Amor Rivalizado**

**Una Especie de Cita**

**"Estoy patrocinando a este orfanato y el qué los niños me llaman Hyung, es porque vengo de voluntario aquí a menudo. Sé que a ti, Ga Eul shii le gusta pasar tiempo con los niños pequeños, por lo que te he traído aquí."**Woo Bin se encontró respondiendo a sus preguntas con paciencia mientras que nunca hacia eso con las otras mujeres, les diría que eso no les importaba. Pero, de nuevo, yo no las traería a este lugar para comenzar, y mucho menos dejar que hagan esas preguntas.

Se dio cuenta de que Ga Eul lo miraba con una especie de admiración y respeto recién descubierto. **"Nunca supe nada de esto antes, sunbae. ¿El resto del F4 lo sabe?"** Adición de una idea de último momento, continuó, **"¿Los famosos y ricos F4, increíblemente siquiera han pensado en patrocinar un orfanato?"**

Sintiendo un toque de sarcasmo en su tono, Woo Bin bromeó. "**Por supuesto que el F4 no lo sabe. Ellos no están interesados. Tal vez con la excepción de Ji Hoo. Viene aquí de vez en cuando conmigo. ¿Y qué más podemos de los ignorantes de Gu Jun Pyo y el Casanova de Yi Jeong?… Por cierto, no le vayas a contar a tú Yi Jeong que le dije así.**

Un destello de dolor brilló en los ojos Ga Eul, pero se desapareció antes de que Woo Bin pudiera registrarlo. Ella respondió con la suficiente rapidez **", Yi Jeong sunbae no es "MI" Yi Jeong. De todos modos, voy a ver a los niños."** Con eso, se marchó.

"**Usted va en la dirección equivocada, Ga Eul shii". **Le comente divertido el Don Juan del F4, viendo como una torpe y sonrojada Ga Eul deshacía el camino que había hecho para andar hacia la casa valientemente, haciendo todo lo posible para no ver el ceño de Woo Bin quien se echó a reír.

**"Me toca a mí Unnie!"** Dos pequeñas niñas se empujaban entre sí, ya que clamaban por la atención de Ga Eul. Sonriendo alegremente, ella tomo de las manos a una de las niñas y empezó a girar en sus pies, dando un grito de euforia. Woo Bin, que estaba construyendo una fortaleza con un juguete con unos cuantos niños, sonrió en su dirección, dándole un pulgar hacia arriba. Whoa. No está mal. Sólo media hora y ella les da de comer de su mano. El número de horas que tuvo que pasar aquí para hacer que estos monos le llamaran de buena gana ... _Hyung Bin Woo_y Ga Eul lo logro en unas horas. Aprecio el talento de Ga Eul al tratar a los niños pequeños.

Su pelo lacio suelto le caía sobre los hombros mientras le revolvía el pelo a los niños, con el rostro radiante de esplendor. "_Ga Eul shii se ve mejor cuando se está divirtiendo. Ella se ve hermosa..._ " Woo Bin inconscientemente pensó mientras la observaba. ¡ _Song Woo Bin_! Una voz en su cabeza lo reprendió severamente. "_Chu Ga Eul es una zona prohibida! Ella es de Yi Jeong. No puedo entrar a esa zona…. Además, tranquilo, no quiero ir allí, tampoco."_

No estaba tan seguro de eso último pensamiento.

**"¿Te divertiste hoy?"** Pregunto y Ga Eul suspiró con satisfacción. **"Sí, lo hice. ¿Me traes de vuelta, sunbae?" **pregunto dulcemente la chica** "Si te gusta **"Le dijo el chico, dándole a entender que la volvería a llevar. Woo Bin deslumbró con una sonrisa a Ga Eul.** "Entonces, ¿dónde quieres ir ahora?"**

De repente, recordando algo, con gran entusiasmo Ga Eul agarró el brazo de Woo Bin

**"Sunbae! ¿Podemos ir a ver la nueva película que salió al cine? ¿Y despues... a comer algo en un restaurante de comida rápida?"  
**  
Woo Bin se burló. **"¿Qué? ¡, Así que eso es lo que hacen los plebeyos para relajarse? ¿Estás segura, Ga Eul shii? Un hombre rico está de pie delante de ti, preguntando dónde quieres ir y esto es todo lo que te puedes imaginar?" **Dijo el don juan con una mezcla de incredulidad, sorpresa y diversión.

Ga Eul le dirigió una mirada de cachorro. **"Por favor, sunbae? Sólo por esta vez?"** Mirando a sus inocentes ojos marrónes, Woo Bin sintió que sus defensas se ablandaban y se rindió a ella una vez más. **"Sólo por esta vez"**, aceptó a regañadientes. **"Kamsamnida, sunbae!"**Deslizando sus dedos sin pensar en la suya, ella lo arrastró hasta el coche.

Woo Bin se dio cuenta de que no le importaba que esta inocente mujer lo tomara de la mano, y realmente disfrutaba sintiendo el calor contra su palma.

**"¿Quieres un poco?"** Ga Eul le susurró, extendiendo la tina de palomitas de maíz. **"No, gracias"**, respondió Woo Bin, haciendo todo lo posible para mantener su voz a un nivel adecuado. Al parecer, él tuvo éxito, ya que Ga Eul asintió y volvió su atención a la pantalla de cine. Woo Bin, se preguntó por millonésima vez desde que la película había comenzado, que era lo que estaba haciendo aquí, en este lugar de clase baja. Por supuesto, era por el hecho de que Ga Eul shii lo había traído aquí. Pero, en realidad, debería haber escogido un lugar mejor. Las palomitas de un sabor asquerosamente dulce, las luces son demasiado brillantes, las sillas se sienten demasiado duras. Woo Bin reprimió un gemido.

Él se removió en su asiento por unos momentos, bostezando ruidosamente, hasta Ga Eul apretó su mano en su brazo y murmuró: **"Por favor, sunbae tranquilo. Otros están tratando de disfrutar de la película."** Robo una mirada a Ga Eul, y Woo Bin captó la expresión molesta en su cara. **"Lo siento." **Él murmuró una disculpa. _Gosh! ¿Por qué no acaba de terminar la película ahora_?

**"¿Está usted muy aburrido ahora, sunbae? El Don Juan no puede soportar una película de dos horas?"** Ga Eul sonrió, mientras que ambos salían hacia el aparcamiento. **"De ninguna manera. Es solo que no soy de este tipo de películas. Todos los que lloran ...". **Él se estremeció, luego se animó y continuó **"Bueno tú has recibido parte del trato, ahora es mi turno."** Dijo Woo Bin alegremente y sorprendiendo a la joven.** "Ahora te toca, qué?"** Ga Eul sintió presíon, para hacerla caminar. Woo Bin contesto. "**No vamos a ir a un restaurante de comida rápida, Ga Eul shii. Iremoas a otra parte". **

**-"Woo Bin sunbae! Me prometiste!"-** Ella replicó, mientras intentaba mantener su ritmo al caminar. Riéndose, le contestó: **"Pero Ga Eul, creo que olvidaste. Soy el Don Juan, de modo que nunca he dicho nada de cumplir promesas. Además, es un sitio que te gustara, también. Así que no te preocupes."** Dijo dando su mejor discurso. "**Yo sería una tonta si no me preocupara".** Woo Bin escuchó a Ga Eul murmurando para sí misma y amplió su sonrisa.

**Les va gustando Woo Bin? A mí me parece adorable :3**

**vampire-klaudia Que bueno que te va gustando la historia, espero y la sigas hasta el final. ^^**

**Ariadne Kim . Bueno estoy de acuerdo en lo que dices que es extraño una relacion entre Woo Bin y Ga Eul. Pero a poco no es Lindo Woo Bin!?  
**

**92tiris. Verdad que hacen una bonita pareja? Y estoy de acuerdo en que Yi Jeong ha tratado muy mal a Ga Eul y bueno todos merecen una segunda oportunidad. Y de Que Yi Jeong va a sufrir...Sufrira !**

**A todos los demas anonimos, muchas gracias por sus reviews. Me animan a seguir. Les parece que actualice cada 3 dias? Opinen!  
**


	4. Un Callejon Oscuro

**Ariadne Kim Quw bueno que te esta gustando la historia y la pareja de Woo Bin Y Ga Eul. Tratare de actualizar pronto.**

**vampire-klaudia Me alegro que te emociones con cada capi. Planeo subir cada 3 dias un nuevo capitulo. Pero mencionare una sorpresa al final de este capitulo, asi que tu opinaras :)**

**tory : Muchas gracias por tu review. Espero que sigas opinando en cada capitulo.  
**

**Amor Rivalizado**

**El Callejón Oscuro**

**"¿Ves? Te dije, Ga Eul shii, que no te decepcionaría."** Woo Bin, dijo con aire de suficiencia. Ga Eul rodó los ojos. Tirando de sus patines, se dirigió a la pista de hielo de patinaje. Sí, ella en verdad disfrutaba del patinaje, de una pista de patinaje, pero en realidad, disfrutaba del patinaje sobre hielo en general, y este le trajo recuerdos dolorosos de sus "_citas ficticias"_con Yi Jeong. Una parte de ella brevemente se preguntó cómo reaccionaría Jan Di si ella le hablara de Yi Jeong. Probablemente iría de prisa a su estudio y le entregaría una patada giratoria.

Deslizándose con gracia en la pista de patinaje, comenzó a dar vueltas. El aire frío refrescante saludó a sus mejillas, mientras la brisa fresca que se arremolinaba a su alrededor provoco que su respiración saliera como una nube de vapor. De repente, el aire se volvió frío y se estremeció. Vio a un chico en el otro extremo de la pista tirar de su novia en un cálido abrazo, ella de nuevo estaba recordado a a Yi Jeong. En cómo había tanta sinceridad en aquella acción cuando le entregó su abrigo en sus hombros... Fue apenas un acto.

Como respondiendo a su pregunta no formulada, alguien cubrió con una gruesa capa su cuerpo. Pasando por la sorpresa, vio a Woo Bin de pie detrás de ella sin su abrigo. A juzgar por la sensación en ella, tenía que ser otra capa de lujo cara que el F4 parecía tener una interminable colección de estas. "**Gracias, sunbae**", expresó Ga Eul su agradecimiento, inclinando su cabeza. **"Pero no tienes frío? Puedes tenerlo de vuelta".** Ga Eul señaló el pelo de Woo Bin moviéndose con el viento. Woo Bin respondió con una carcajada. "**Ga Eul shii, ¿no sabes que es grosero regresar las cosas que la gente te ha dado, aunque sea por un tiempo corto? Sólo tienes que quedarte con el por el momento".  
**  
**"¿Por qué eres tan amable? ¿Quieres cortejarme, sunbae?"** Ga Eul, dijo con humor negro en su voz, rompiendo el silencio en que se habían mantenido en los últimos minutos de patinaje. **"¿Qué? Ya quisieras Ga Eul shii. Además, pueblerinas como usted no son mi estilo."** Regresó, encubriendo su sorpresa ante su pregunta. **"¿Entonces por qué me buscas en la tienda de avena?"** Ga Eul medio murmuró para sus adentros. Woo Bin registró el tono acusatorio de su voz, sin embargo, prefirió actuar como si él no lo hubiera escuchado. Sin embargo, la frase hecha por la pueblerina lo torturó durante toda la sesión de patinaje. Ella tenía razón. _¿Por qué irla buscar en la tienda de avena?  
_

Una sinfonía comenzó a jugar desde el teléfono de Woo Bin. Él tomó la llamada y después de oír lo que estaba en el otro extremo, frunció su ceño para después responder: "**Voy a estar allí pronto"**. Ga Eul, que estaba quitándose sus patines y abrigo de Woo Bin, le preguntó con curiosidad: **"¿Está ocupado, sunbae?"** Forzó una sonrisa en ella. "**No es nada, de verdad. Te voy a llevar de vuelta a casa primero."  
**  
"**No, Estoy bien sunbae. Si es importante, debe ir. De todos modos, mi casa está cerca de aquí y yo soy un adulto, puede estar seguro en que voy a ser capaz de volver a casa a salvo"** Woo Bin no pudo evitar resoplar suavemente al sarcasmo que estaba por venir. **"¿Estás segura? Quiero decir, el Don Juan F4 no permite que sus citas vuelvan por si mismas y solas."** Ga Eul enarcó una ceja. "** Una cita, sunbae?"**

**"Una especia de cita**". Woo Bin se pateó mentalmente por haber dejado escapar aquellas palabras. Ga Eul bromeó para después hablar en serio. "**Ahhh, ¿quieres ir a una cita conmigo, sunbae?- **Sonrió. " **Sólo tienes que irte, puedo volver por mi cuenta. Si dices algo más, serás aún más terco que mi abuela".** Woo Bin hizo una mueca. **"Está bien. Pero date prisa que está oscureciendo".  
**  
**"Bye sunbae!"**Ga Eul se despido mientras se dirigía hacia la carretera principal. Woo Bin saludó pero la sensación de ansiedad royendo aumento en sus entrañas. Él no era capaz de quitarse de encima la sensación de presentimiento por dejar ir a Ga Eul a su casa por su cuenta. Además, ella no era tan agresiva como Jan Di.

Ga Eul metió las manos en los bolsillos. Ella reflexionó sobre lo que había pasado hoy.

- _En primer lugar, So Yi Jeong viene a buscarme y me dice muy sutilmente que no le gusto. Entonces, Woo Bin sunbae viene y malgasta mi tiempo, trayéndome a todos estos lugares extraños. Que ni siquiera quería ir.- _

_-Hmm ... ¿Seguro, Ga Eul?-_ Una voz burlona en su cabeza se burló de ella. Cuando se le preguntó a dónde quería ir después del orfanato, _¿por qué no me fui a casa de inmediato? Y porque me debería de atrever a decir que no me gusta? De todos modos, So Yi Jeong no me quiere más, soy libre de estar con Woo Bin sunbae. - Te gusta, Chu Ga Eul_.-

Una Luz cortó la oscuridad del cielo de la noche, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. Un trueno retumbó a lo lejos y las primeras gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer. Acelerando el paso, ella se dirigió a un callejón oscuro, que de vez en cuando tomaba cuando tenía que ir a casa inmediatamente. Y esto era una emergencia! Así que dejo de pensar en So Yi Jeong y **Woo Bin sunbae**! Ga Eul se recordó.

Se subió un poco su abrigo para protegerse de la lluvia, cuando le pareció oír una risa ebria tras ella, seguida de una aglutinación fuerte de pisadas. Girando alrededor abruptamente, no vio a nadie. _Debo haber imaginado. Realmente, Ga Eul, tu imaginación es cada vez más intenso._Pensó la chica. Como ella comenzó a caminar de nuevo, los pasos se oían de nuevo. Sonaba como si una persona estaba haciendo un baile tap muy torpe. El corazón de Ga Eul dio un vuelco. Persona. Más de uno? Sin duda sonaba así. No, no, no, no hay nadie. Nadie!

Las gotas de la lluvia en cascada caí pesadamente sobre su rostro. Debía correr ahora, ella dobló la esquina. Una carcajada salvaje resonó a sus espaldas. Corre, Ga Eul, corre! Ella jadeaba, corriendo hacia delante, sólo para encontrarse con un frío e insensible muro de hormigón. Su corazón se estrelló contra su caja torácica. _Un callejón sin salida._ Literalmente. **"¿Por qué corres tan rápido, cariño? Hemos estado esperando**." Una voz se escuho por detrás. Dejando caer su bolso, se volvió lentamente para enfrentar a la persona, o más exactamente, la gente. Su mano tanteó el rincón oscuro buscando algo que la ayudara y finalmente su mano se cerró alrededor de una barra de hierro.

** Yo creo que fue una linda cita con Woo Bin, no creen? PERO! lo mas importante...Que le pasara a nuestra Ga Eul? **

**Chicas! Les propongo algo, tenemos 9 reviews hasta ahorita, si llegamos a una meta de mm 15! Subo el siguiente capitulo inmediatamente :O ,sin esperar 3 dias para esto. Ustedes elijen! Cuidense y espero que esten muy Bien. :)**


	5. Totalmente Indefensa

**Escrita por cherryOak21. Solo traduzco.**

**Amor Rivalizado**

**Totalmente Indefensa**

Yi Jeong se pasó la mano por el pelo en señal de frustración. Había de nuevo, traído Eun Jae fuera. En primer lugar, a su museo, y luego a su taller, y recordando la afición de Eun Jae por los pasteles de aquel café especial, dejó de lado su aversión a distancia por los cafés comunes y la llevó allí. Ella lo había rechazado, no muy diferente de todas sus citas anteriores. Por supuesto Eun Jae no pensaba en él como una cita, pero Yi Jeong se recordó a sí mismo que pronto lo iba a ser. - _Después de todo, yo soy el Casanova. Seguramente, Eun Jae caerá por mí- _pensó el casanova positiva y egocéntricamente._  
_  
La lluvia repiqueteaba fuera de la ventana de su coche y él maniobró su auto por las calles aparentemente desiertas. Volviendo un poco la cabeza hacia un lado, vio un movimiento hacia abajo de los callejones. Desde su ventana la lluvia, vagamente podría ver el contorno borroso de tres personas que se desplazan torpemente delante de una pared. Yi Jeong detuvo su coche para ver y él negó con el cabeza, divertido. Incluso si estaba borracho, él no haría algo tan estúpido. Además, él sabía beber bastante bien.

_**Espera..**_. Frunció el ceño, mirando forzadamente a través de la cortina de niebla y la lluvia_. "¿Es que alguien está contra la pared?_ " Escucho ligeramente por encima del ruido de la lluvia un grito agudo. "_Suena como Ga Eul-shii_." No, no puede ser. Después de esta mañana, debe estar encerrada en su habitación llorando. Otro grito perforó la noche y Yi Jeong percibió la desesperación y la familiaridad en ese grito. "_**Es Ga Eul-shii!"**_ Yi Jeong pensó con horror. Haciendo caso omiso de la lluvia, salió del coche y se dirigió hacia ella. "_**Ga Eul-shii!"**_ Grito corriendo hacia ella, él la llamó por su nombre varias veces_. "Esa niña tonta! Plebeya estúpido! ¿Qué está haciendo en un este momento en un lugar así?!"  
_  
En algún lugar en el fondo de su mente, se preguntó por qué estaba arruinando su traje favorito de Armani para una chica que él había despreciado hace unas horas.

(Ga Eul)

**"¿Qué quieren?"** Ga Eul les gritó, mientras apretaba sus manos sobre la barra de hierro. El viento azotaba su pelo y los tres borrachos de aspecto fornido, la miraron de arriba abajo con admiración. **"¿Qué quieres, cariño?"** Dijo uno de ellos mientras daba un paso adelante y le dío una ampliación de una mueca desagradable de su cara. **"¿Quieren dinero? ¿Eso es todo? Tome mi bolso entero," **Ga Eul se negó a pensar en el significado implícito de la pregunta del hombre y buscó en su bolsillo para tirarla hacia él. **"Y lárguense! Antes... antes de que grite para pedir ayuda!"**Ella intentó parecer audaz, pero su amenaza vacía se perdió en el aullido del viento.

Los tres hombres se rieron burlonamente**. "Uyyy que miedo! Vamos, ver quién está aquí para ayudarte!"** Como uno, se movían con lentitud deliberada. Ga Eul gritó. **"No se me acerquen!" **El borracho del medio levanto su mano y golpeó la cara de Ga Eul. Todo parecía estar pasando a cámara lenta y sintió un agudo dolor en la mejilla. Ella gritó una vez más, esperando a que alguien salvajemente apareciera. Como respondiendo a sus súplicas, oyó una voz que la llamaba por su nombre. **"Yi Jeong sunbae!"** Ella gritó sin pensarlo un momento. **"Yi Jeong sunbae!"** Su corazón se encogió. _¿Es posible? Esta So Yi Jeong aquí?  
_  
**"¡Cállate! Deja de llamar a tú sunbae! Nadie está aquí para ayudarte!"** En un momento de confusión, levantó el palo de hierro y golpeo duro la parte posterior del hombre que llevaba un gorra Nike roja. El hombre se dobló de dolor y cayó al suelo. Su compañero junto a él en pantalones vaqueros holgados gritó de rabia. **"Tu perra!"**Y un golpe fuerte fue entregado en la mandíbula de Ga Eul y sintió como el poste de hierro fue arrancado de sus manos. Una vez más, un dolor insoportable le atravesó la mandíbula y se la tomó tiernamente.

**"Te voy a enseñar!"**Alguien la cogió de su abrigo y la arrojaron al suelo. Ga Eul luchaba valientemente, haciendo todo lo posible para morder la mano que la mantenían sobre su boca. Sintió que su manga fue arrancada y las gotas de la lluvia torrencial corrieron hacia abajo sobre su brazo desnudo. Mientras acostada sentía como la lluvia la bañaba, sintió que su pie entro en contacto con la pierna de alguien.

Mirando hacia arriba a través de su visión borrosa, vio al hombre con los pantalones vaqueros holgados mirando de reojo a ella. Él agarró su cuello y comenzó a babearlo. Convulsionando y asqueada Ga Eul le dio un rodillazo en el estómago y se tambaleó por el callejón, sólo para ser capturado de nuevo por las raíces de su cabello. Ella lanzó un grito de agonía, su súplica dejo eco en aquel callejón desolado. Puntos negros comenzaron a bailar en su línea de visión y Ga Eul luchó para permanecer consciente." _Por favor, sólo permite que alguien venga ahora_!" Porque ella sabía, muy pronto, ella sería completamente indefensa.

**(Yi Jeong)**

Su abrigo ondeaba detrás de él ridículamente, Yi Jeong llego alrededor de la esquina justo a tiempo para ver a Ga Eul. Ella se echó hacia atrás contra la pared de ladrillo y los tres borrachos avanzaron hacia ella amenazadoramente con los dedos extendidos de entusiasmo. Ga Eul se desplomó en el suelo y sus ojos se abrieron en pánico, estaba dando un paso con su pierna derecha hacia ella cuando oyó el chasquido de las botas contra el suelo de cemento frío. Un segundo más tarde, vio una figura alta más delante a él desde la esquina opuesta, la pierna del extraño se estaba levantando para entregar una poderosa patada al borracho más cercano.

**Chicos que tal? Horrible lo que está pasándole a Ga Eul no? Pero quien creen que sea el salvador de nuestra Ga Eul?... Les parece justo que Eun Ge no le haga caso a nuestro Casanova? Reviews! **

**Patricia Bustos. Hola! y muchas gracias por dejar review y leer la historia. A tu peticion, sera hasta el proximo capitulo donde podras saber quien salva( si es que salvan ) a Ga Eul. Lo se como lo hago de emocion.  
**

**Ariadne Kim Gracias de nuevo por tu review! Y aqui esta el nuevo capitulo. Me tarde mucho? **

**vampire-klaudia hahaha creo que me mataras por como deje este capitulo verdad!? :O**

**lucy22peru Gracias por tu review y espero que sigas dejandolos.  
**

**Cada review me anima a subir cada capitulo nuevo.  
**


	6. No puedo Mantenerte Lejos

**Amor Rivalizado**

**No puedo mantenerte lejos.**

Woo Bin trajo a su pierna para arriba en un giro y el final su talón golpeó dolorosamente la nariz del hombre. Oyó crujir algo, el hombre gritó y cayó derribado al suelo. Agarrando por el cuello a el hombre más cercano, lo chocó contra la pared y el borracho cayó al suelo como un saco de patatas mojadas, lacias**. "¿Te vas ahora, o te tengo que romper algo?"** Woo Bin gruñó al hombre restante, que estaba acurrucada contra la pila de cajas vacías. **"Ani, Ani, me voy ahora",**se inclinó Apresuradamente, retirándose de la vista.

Frunciendo el ceño, se puso en cuclillas junto a Ga Eul, y se dio cuenta de que estaba temblando violentamente y sus labios eran de un pálido mortal. Tomó su camisa rota y zapatos embarrados y falda rota. **"Ga Eul-shii? Ga Eul-shii!"** Le tocó con mano su frente, y la retiró bruscamente. Ella estaba ardiendo. Ignorando su grueso abrigo, se lo puso sobre los hombros. **"Sun ... sunbae ...** **Tengo tanto frío ... tan frío ..."**Ella se estremeció cuando los largos dedos del joven hicieron un escudo alrededor de ella con fuerza.

Woo Bin sintió de un tirón sus fibras más sensibles y sosteniendo la cabeza de Ga Eul en el hueco de su brazo, sintió que algo se agitaba dentro de él mientras miraba a los ojos marrones. _¿Qué hay de malo en mí? Ella es de Yi Jeong! De ninguna manera, ni siquiera debo pensar en eso. A menos que_...terminen. Woo Bin resopló, atrapado en sus pensamientos. _Yi Jeong debería estar loco para dejar ir a Ga Eul ._El sonido de los dientes castañeantés de Ga Eul lo sacudió de nuevo al presente. La cargo al estilo novia y se dirigió a su coche, sin darse cuenta de que alguien se escabuía entre las sombras oscuras.

**(Yi Jeong)  
**  
Yi Jeong se deslizó detrás de la pared, observando a Woo Bin pasar el abrigo sobre Ga Eul. ¿_Qué pasa con Woo Bin? Plebeyas no son su estilo, yo debería saberlo, no?_ Un fragmento de incertidumbre le atravesó el corazón. Tenía que haber un error en la expresión de los ojos de su mejor amigo mientras caminaba hacia su coche con Ga Eul en sus brazos.

(Ga Eul)

Al mismo tiempo que Ga Eul se hundia en el suelo, oyó el sonido de craqueo o algo así. Una fuerte explosión. Entonces alguien hablo con voz baja, con encanto, amenazante. La aglutinación débil de pasos pesados desapareció lentamente. Su visión borrosa aumentaba, las imágenes fueron cambiando alrededor, y los puntos negros aumentaron en número. Ellos simplemente no se irían. La cabeza le latía dolorosamente. Un viento sopló particularmente feroz por delante de ella, y ella se aferró al abrigo reconfortante que tenía a su alrededor.

Su mente confusa luchaba para pensar. -_¿Desde cuándo tengo un abrigo que me rodee?_- Mirando hacia arriba, con el corazón disparado. _Esta Yi Jeong? Yi Jeong sunbae!_ Así que realmente era él ahora mismo! **"Sun ... sunbae, estoy tan frío ... tan frío ..."** Ella se quejó, el frío se filtraba en sus huesos.

Sus cejas se arrugaron un poco cuando ella levantó la mano en un débil intento de tocar el pelo de Yi Jeong, pero fracasó. -_Yi Jeong sunbae tiene el pelo marrón caramelo? ¿No era negro todo el tiempo?_- Pero él tenía una mirada tan intensa... de preocupación? Dolor? Ga Eul no podía definirlo, pero sólo Yi Jeong sunbae la miraba de esa manera en el pasado, nadie más lo hizo.

Ga Eul sintió que la estaban recogiendo en los brazos de aquella persona. Ya fuera Yi Jeong sunbae o Woo Bin sunbae, estaba demasiado confundida para pensarlo. La oscuridad la envolvío y se sumergio en un sueño sin sueños.

**(Woo Bin)  
**  
**"¿Quién ella, joven amo?"** El mayordomo de la mansión Song preguntó. **"Una amiga",** dijo Woo Bin brevemente**. "Consigue una de las criadas y dile que se dirija a la habitación de invitados en el segundo piso."**El mayordomo se inclinó cortésmente y bajó la escalera de caracol. Ga Eul se agitó en sus brazos y gimió suavemente. Tomando dos pasos a la vez, llegó a la habitación y recostó a Ga Eul con cuidado sobre la cama. Ella se dio la vuelta sobre su costado y siguió durmiendo. Con una última mirada de preocupación hacia la chica con el pelo marrón oscuro en la cama king-size, se dirigió hacia el cuarto de baño para obtener un recipiente con agua fría y una toalla.

Volviendo del baño, vio a una doncella de pie respetuosamente en la puerta caoba con marco dorado. **"Adelante"** Señalo a Ga Eul y continuó, **"Ayuda a esta señorita, aséala y cuando haya terminado salga de aquí. Rápido!". "Sí, maestro joven". **La criada se inclinó cortésmente y Woo Bin salió de la habitación.

Retirándose a su refugio, su estudio personal, Woo Bin apoyó los pies sobre la mesa y se frotó las sienes. _¿Por qué estoy haciendo todo esto?_ En este momento, debería ponerse en contacto con Yi Jeong y que viniera a buscar Ga Eul. - _¿Qué estoy haciendo? ¿No has visto cómo Jun Pyo trato a Ji Hoo cuando se dio cuenta de Ji Hoo y Geum Jan Di se gustaban uno al otro? Ya! te echaran de F4 si sigue así! Llame Yi Jeong, ahora!_ - Mucho que lo intentara, Woo Bin no podía conseguir que su mano llegara a su teléfono, que quedaba a tan sólo 5 centímetros sobre la mesa. Su mano se negó a ceder. Con un suspiro, se dio por vencido y se volvió casi exasperado a la puerta.  
De alguna manera, él no podía mantenerse alejado de aquella chica en particular.

**(Ga Eul)  
**  
Ga Eul sintió la tela cómoda y la almohada blanda debajo de ella. Bostezo ligeramente y se preguntó si su propia cama en casa había sido tan relajante**. "... Ella esta Joven Amo, aparte de algunas contusiones en la mandíbula..."** Una voz de mujer entro en sus oídos. **"Gracias. Usted está despedido"**. Una voz masculina en tono musical todavía un poco frustrado al mismo tiempo respondió. Hubo un roce de los pies y la puerta se cerró un poco.

El sonido del agua salpicar, se oía y un instante después, sintió una toalla fría colocarse en su frente. Al abrir los ojos en una pequeña grieta, sus ojos castaños se encontraron con los firmes de Woo Bin . "**Ah!, Ga Eul-shii. Estás despierta".**Él levantó suavemente la toalla de la frente y la dejó caer en la cuenca a su lado.

Ga Eul sintió una punzada de decepción. _-Por lo tanto, era Woo Bin sunbae quien me salvó, no ..._ Chu Ga Eul! Deja de pensar en So Yi Jeong, ya! Ga Eul ahogó sus pensamientos y los envió muy lejos. **"Sunbae, cuánto tiempo estuve dormida? ¿Y es ésta es su casa...?"** Expreso Ga Eul brevemente contemplado la casa. Solamente esta habitación era fácilmente más de la mitad de su casa**. "Unas pocas horas, creo. Y sí, esta es mi casa. ¿Esperabas la casa de Yi Jeong?"**Woo Bin objeto de burlas, pero había un inconfundible destello de dolor en sus ojos.

**(Woo Bin)  
**  
Woo Bin lamentó esas palabras tan pronto como estuvieron fuera. Ga Eul miró hacia otro lado con torpeza y el silencio pendía como veneno en el aire entre ellos**. "Um ..." Um?** ¿Qué clase de palabra es um**? "Debo ir a llamar Yi Jeong y pedirle que te lleve de vuelta."** Woo Bin se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta cuando Ga Eul lo sujeto de la manga. El corazón de Woo Bin tartamudeó un poco y frunció el ceño, disgustado por su reacción -_¿Qué? ¿Tengo problemas de corazón?_-Se dio la vuelta, un poco a regañadientes, para hacer frente a Ga Eul.

"Sunbae, esta mañana, yo nunca te dije por qué lloré..."

**Chan chan! Por fin Woo Bin se enterara que Yi Jeong abandono toda relación con Ga Eul! Creen que eso lo anime a intentar algo con ella?**

**vampire-klaudia listo! Ya no soy tan mala no crees? Rescatamos a Ga Eul :3**

**bebuchi Que bueno que te guste esta pareja, pero aun no esta decidido con quien se quedara ;) Emociioooon**

**Mafer Longbottom-Hudgens por fin subi capitulo! Me alegra que dejes tus reviews, ojala te haya gustado el capi :D  
**

**Ariadne Kim Misterio resuelto, ya sabemos que a nuestro Casanova se le han adelantado! :D  
**

**Emily Hale Smith Que bueno que te gusta el fic, espero y lo sigas hasta el final **

**CarlotaHdez Todo puede pasar! :) Disfruta de la historia  
**

**GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER Y DEJAR SUS REVIEWS! :) POR CIERTO SUBIRE UNAS NUEVAS HISTORIAS! ESPERO Y LAS APOYEN COMO LO HAN HECHO CON ESTA.  
**


	7. Perdonado

**Amor Rivalizado**

**Perdonarlo**

Woo Bin a su pesar estaba repentinamente interesado. Se movió con rapidez y se sentó en la silla junto a la cama. Tenía la sospecha de que se trataba de algo relacionado con Yi Jeong. Ga Eul parecía ser apedreada cada vez que lo mencionaba. _Me pregunto ¿qué es?_. Ga Eul respiró hondo, como si ella misma estuviera preparándose. **"Esta mañana, Yi Jeong ... sunbae vino a la tienda de avena y me dijo que se encontró con su amor de la niñez"**, **"Cha Eun Jae?"** Woo Bin interrumpió. Los ojos de Ga Eul se abrieron como platos. **"Sunbae? Sabes de Eun Jae unnie?"** Woo Bin sonrió, pero el gesto no alcanzó a sus ojos. **"Por supuesto que la conozco, ella era prácticamente la sombra de Yi Jeong cuando éramos jóvenes. Pero ella era realmente linda,"**Él se apresuró a añadir, sin querer retratar a Eun Jae como una mujer intrigante.

Para su sorpresa, Ga Eul simplemente sonrió con tristeza y dijo: "**Sí, lo sé Eun Jae unnie fue mi maestra de cerámica. Yo ... entiendo por qué a Yi Jeong sunbae le gusta."** Casi al final de la frase, su voz que generalmente sonaba musicalmente se escuchó a punto de quebrarse. La nota de abatimiento en sus palabras fue detectada fácilmente por Woo Bin y lo único que quería hacer en ese momento era mantener a Ga Eul en un fuerte abrazo. Logró controlarse, pero el movimiento convulsivo de su mano no se le escapó de vista a Ga Eul. _"Ella se ve terrible ,voy a matar a Jeong Yi."_Pensaba el joven mientras apretaba su mano en un puño. "**Sunbae ¿Qué le pasa a tu mano?"** Woo Bin forzó otra sonrisa a medias y luego extendió la mano hacia ella**. "Nada. Se está haciendo tarde, te voy a enviar de vuelta ahora".**Ga Eul caminó hacia el coche sin protestar. Ninguno de los dos habló durante todo el viaje, el silencio colgaba en el aire entre ellos como hielo.

Cuando el coche se detuvo perfectamente en el estacionamiento debajo del apartamento, Ga Eul, salió rápidamente. Con la mano en el volante, Woo Bin estaba a punto de retirarse cuando Ga Eul lo llamó. **"Sunbae,"** comenzó ella. **"No vas a ir a buscar a Yi Jeong sunbae, ¿verdad?"** _Ella lo sabe? Ella puede leerme tan bien. _"**Yah Ga Eul-shii, no voy a ir"**, le aseguró Woo Bin mientras que en su cara se reflejaba una máscara en blanco. Ga Eul asintió con la cabeza, con una mirada poco convencida en su rostro y se dirigió al vestíbulo. Woo Bin vio retirarse la figura femenina y en ese entonces tirando de la palanca de conducción, desaparecio en la noche.

**(Yi Jeong)**

Yi Jeong se sentó en frente de la mesa con las piernas cruzadas, meditando. Eun Jae le acababa de decir clara y firmemente, que debía dejar de perder el tiempo con ella. No podía entender lo que había hecho mal. _Tiene que haber algo que falte, es por eso que Eun Jae no me ha a aceptado. Pero, ¿qué es?_

Luego estaba el tema de Ga Eul y Woo Bin. Woo Bin llega por Ga Eul delante de él, Woo Bin salva a Ga Eul en lugar de él, Woo Bin juega al héroe ... Una arruga profunda se forma entre sus cejas, pero él lo alisó con la misma rapidez. -_¿Por qué me debe importar? Chu Ga Eul es sólo alguien sin importancia, ¿qué me importa si_ ... El siguiente pensamiento que tenía era tan ridículo que desapareció tan pronto como apareció._ Que me importa si… ella quiere estar con Woo Bin?_

**"Bang!"**La puerta del salón se abrió de golpe. Con una expresión de rabia mal disimulada, Woo Bin irrumpió en el salón dirigiéndose hacia Yi Jeong con largas zancadas furiosas. Ji Hoo se detuvo al estar tocando su guitarra y él y Jun Pyo miraron con desconcierto a Woo Bin quien había pateado sólo una silla fuera del camino.

_¿Qué le pasa, ahora?_ Yi Jeong sintió una oleada de ira irracional hacia su amigo, pero ese sentimiento se justificaría pronto. Cuando se levantó de su silla, Woo Bin lanzó un puñetazo practicado en la mandíbula. Yi Jeong cayó al suelo y el dolor quemó su mandíbula. **"¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?"** Jun Pyo arrojó las revistas de publicidad de jets privados en el sofá y se acercó a sus amigos. La boca de Woo Bin era una línea dura. **"Preguntale a Yi Jeong."**Yi Jeong lentamente se levantó y se puso un dedo en la comisura de la boca, el dedo manchado de rojo.

**"Yo sé de qué se trata. Es Ga Eul, ¿no es así?" **Yi Jeong comenzó, y la detección de interrupción de su amigo, continuó**. "Es obvio que tienes que saber que nunca me ha gustado Ga Eul. Ella es sólo una amiga para mí, pero ella es la única que piensa que es algo más. En cualquier caso dado, Eun Jae está de vuelta, tú puedes ir detrás de Ga Eul. Después de todo, realmente no me importa. "**

(Woo Bin)

Él se quedó de piedra. _¿Cómo puede Yi Jeong decir eso?_ Una ola de ira cayó sobre su mente de nuevo, y se apoderó de Yi Jeong por el cuello**. "¿Qué? Vas a pegarme? Todo por culpa de Chu Ga Eul?"** Su amigo se burló de él, con una sonrisa marcada en su rostro. **"Woo Bin."** Su mente vagamente había registrado una voz de alerta que pertenecía a Ji Hoo. **"Deja ir a Yi Jeong."**

Dejó caer la mano y se alejó. **"Lo siento, me olvidé."** Podía sentir la sensación de la mirada fría de Yi Jeong quemar en su espalda, consecuencia de sus acciones precipitadas. Una ráfaga de viento sopló ligeramente detrás de él, y la puerta se cerró de golpe. Woo Bin sabía que Yi Jeong se había ido. **"Ahora que Yi Jeong no está aquí, ¿podrías decirnos de qué se trataba todo lo de hace un momento?" **Fue Jun Pyo, sin poder entender la situación.

(Yi Jeong)

**"¿Cómo está, doctor?"** Yi Jeong se reclinó en la silla, sintiendo el palpitante dolor a través de su mandíbula de vez en cuando. El médico levantó la vista del informe médico en el que había estado escribiendo furiosamente y respondió**: "Bueno, tuvo mucha suerte. Si el golpe hubiera sido un centímetro más a la derecha, su mandíbula se habría roto y tendría que someterse a una operación menor para enderezarla. Pues bien, te voy a dar un poco de crema para aplicar todos los días y trata de no mover la mandíbula demasiado".  
**  
Yi Jeong sonrió en la atenuación del dolor de su mandíbula. Woo Bin había decidido perdonarlo después de todo.

**Creen que tuvo su merecido Yi Jeong?..Opinen! Y Cuidense.**

**Perdon por la tardanza, acabo de entrar de nuevo a la universidad y rapidamente llegaron las tareas y trabajos pff!.  
**

**Saludos a TODAS! Toditas! las que me dejan reviews cada capitulo. Cuidense Mucho. :)  
**


	8. Mujeres

**Amor Rivalizado**

**Las Mujeres **

**(Eun Jae)**

Las manos de Eun Jae presionaban la placa de arcilla, formando diseños simples de espiral. **"Eso está bien"**, comentó una voz a su lado. Mirando hacia arriba violentamente, la figura de Yi Jeong apareció ante ella. **"Dios mío!"** Puso una mano sobre su corazón. **"Yi Jeong. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"** _Una vez más.  
_  
Yi Jeong esbozó una sonrisa para ella. **"Verte trabajar"**. Ella puso los ojos en blanco, procediendo a ignorar al guapo alfarero. Al poner la placa de arcilla acabada lejos, ella cogió otra, casi olvidando que Yi Jeong estaba aquí. Casi.

Vagamente consciente de que Yi Jeong se había sentado frente a ella, Eun Jae apartó un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja, preguntándose la misma pregunta cada vez que venía aquí. _¿Por qué Yi Jeong sigue viniendo? No he dejado en claro que no podemos estar juntos? Creo que lo hice. Así que ¿por qué no está rompiendo otro corazón? _Entonces, como siempre, se acordó de aquel día.

*** Flashback ***

Eun Jae parece tambalearse cuando ve a Yi Jeong entrar en el estudio, una chica en cada brazo. Se detiene un poco, mirándola mientras se pone de pie rápidamente, golpeando sobre un cuenco de cerámica en el proceso**. "¡Lo siento!"**Ella se disculpa profusamente, inclinándose para recoger los pedazos rotos. En el interior, se siente francamente horrible.

Yi Jeong la había traído al taller de cerámica en esta ocasión. ¿No es este nuestro lugar especial?

Puede sentir sus ojos sobre ella. Nervioso, con las manos temblando sin control y un rasguño se gana un lugar en la punta de su dedo. Abandonando todos los intentos para eliminar la placa irreparable, se pone en cuclillas allí, sujetándose el dedo. Yi Jeong está a su lado a la vez, tomando sus manos entre las suyas, las mismas manos que son tan expertos en cerámica. Las mismas manos que se secaron las lágrimas cuando ella fue regañada por correr en el taller cuando era joven.

**"¿Estás bien?"** Él le pregunta, preocupado. Ella no sabe qué decir, sino que mira hacia abajo. Se inclina y pone su dedo lesionado en sus labios deteniendo el flujo de sangre. Metiendo la mano en su bolsillo Yi Jeong saca un pañuelo, ata un nudo limpio sobre la herida, diciendo**: "Es por eso que siempre estoy diciendo que tengas cuidado."**Él habla con tono de desaprobación.

**"Lo siento."** Eun Jae roba una mirada a las dos mujeres que estaban allí. Ella puede sentir oleadas de hostilidad rodando fuera de ellos**. "Estoy bien".** Ella dice apresuradamente, retira su mano, rompiendo el contacto. **"Parece que tiene invitados, voy a seguir adelante".**Se pone de pie rápidamente, saliendo del taller.

Afuera, ella maldice a sí misma por su estupidez. Mira su dedo envuelto en el pañuelo, ella se estremece y da respiraciones profundas, atrapada en un dilema. Eun Jae no sabe si debería volver a decirle algo, lo cual le ha tomado mucho tiempo preparando. Ese algo que ella siempre ha querido decirle, pero nunca pudo. Ella sabe que la fecha límite es hoy, porque mañana por la mañana, el anuncio se habría ido. Además, hoy es el Día de San Valentín.

Ella escucha pasos detrás de ella. Es Yi Jeong. Ella se da vuelta lentamente, sin atreverse a mirarlo a los ojos. **"¿No espere, tenía algo que decir, no?"** Sus ojos son oscuros e intensos. Armándose de valor, ella deja escapar una bocanada de aire antes de que su valor se disipe. **"Tengo un favor."  
**  
**"Un favor?"  
**  
Eun Jae mete la mano en el bolsillo y saca del un sobre color rosa y se la entrega a Yi Jeong que lo recibe con una mano. Sus ojos son esperanzadores. "**Vamos a ese lugar por 7, mañana por la mañana".  
**  
**"No pregunte la razón!"**Ella agrega, ya que ve de él sus labios separarse en una pregunta.

La comisura de sus labios hacia arriba signo de contracciones en una pequeña sonrisa. **"Cha Eun Jae. ¿Qué es?"**

Ella sonríe misteriosamente. "**Yo voy a ir."** El se va, ella se vuelve hacia atrás**. "Yi Jeong. Yo ... yo realmente espero que vengas."  
**  
Y entonces ella se fue, ella se alejaba en la oscuridad. El corazón le latía con fuerza. Muy rápido. Él no viene después de ella. Su piel se estremece con la emoción, pero ella teme a la mañana siguiente porque hay una incógnita en la ecuación.

¿Vendrá?

*** Fin del Flashback ***

Distraída por el recuerdo, sus manos se deslizan sobre la superficie lisa de la placa, estropeando el diseño. Suspirando en voz alta, ella estaba a punto de romper su palma en la placa de arcilla cuando un par de manos la agarran por detrás. **"¿Desde cuándo Cha Eun Jae renuncia a su trabajo?"  
**  
**"¿Quién dijo que yo lo hacía?"** Ella respondió, consciente de que era Yi Jeong**. "Es sólo que ..."**Su voz se apagó, insegura, incapaz de dar una razón. Yi Jeong rió suavemente, sus manos sosteniendo las de ella, cambiando el diseño. Antes de darse cuenta, Yi Jeong había salvado su error. El diseño de espiral sencilla se convirtió en blandos rizados como las ondas, que giran alrededor de la superficie de la placa.

Eun Jae sintió un arrebato de envidia. **"Veo que no has perdido tu habilidad después de tantos años".  
**  
Se echó a reír otra vez, burlandose de ella**. "¿acaso son celos que he oído, Cha Eun Jae?"**

Ella soltó un bufido, un sonido impropio de una dama. **"De ninguna manera. ¿Y por qué estás aquí? No es para verme trabajar, estoy segura. ¿Es un viaje a su museo? ¿O a su taller? Tal vez la pastelería?"** Se puso las manos en la cadera. **"So Yi Jeong, te agradecería si me dejaras en paz durante una semana. Una semana. ¿Es tan difícil?"**

Él parecía ni inmutarse por su ruego. **"Vamos a un bar de cerámica esta vez."  
**  
Eun Jae volvió a suspirar. "**Está bien. No sé por qué siempre me siento como si te estuviera estrangulando ahora".  
**  
Yi Jeong le guiñó un ojo. **"Sé que estás sintiendo exactamente lo contrario. Así que vamos a ir?" **Él le ofreció su brazo.

Conexión de su brazo, ella lo acompañó hasta su coche. Sin embargo, esta vez, a diferencia de los demás dias, se sentía un poco inseguro, un sentimiento desconocido arrastrándose hasta su corazón. Sacudiendo si fuera poco, ella continuó su bromear con él todo el camino hasta el bar.

**(Ga Eul)  
**  
**"So Yi Jeong dijo eso?"** Jan Di gritó, enviando el mantel volando por el aire. **"Voy a darle una paliza ahora!"  
**  
Ga Eul se puso delante de su amiga, frunciendo el ceño. **"Mira, esto es por lo que no quería decirte nada en primer lugar. Serías tan amable de sentarte para poder explicarte?"**Dirigió a una indignada Jan Di a una silla vacía donde la sentó. sabía que iba a reaccionar de forma exagerada.

Jan Di resopló enfadada**. "Dime, entonces.! Te lo dije, Ga Eul, no debias desarrollar cualquier relación, platónica o no, con So Yi Jeong!"** Ga Eul puso los ojos detrás de Jan Di. Ga Eul se movió para sentarse frente a ella. **"Yo estoy bien, de verdad. Además, Woo Bin sunbae vino a buscarme después de eso, y-"  
**  
Se dio cuenta de su error demasiado tarde. Podía ver el rostro de Jan Di que ella había dicho algo equivocado. **"¿Qué?"** Jan Di explotó. Ga Eul hizo una mueca. "**Chu Ga Eul, estás tratando de seguir lastimándote emocionalmente, a propósito? Primero So Yi Jeong, ahora Song Woo Bin!"**

"**Yo no le pido que me visite! ¿Cómo es mi culpa que él viniera y me pidiera que salieramos?"**

El rostro de Jan Di era más rojo de lo que nunca podría ser. Ga Eul notó que ahora estaba de pie y golpeando sobre el mantel. El mantel sería inservible después de haber descargado su ira. **"Él te invitó a salir, él le invitó a salir? Y supongo que fuiste, siendo Chu Ga Eul! Bueno, fuiste verdad?  
**  
**"Bueno, quiero decir, no había nada que hacer en ese momento, así que ..."  
**  
**"Chu Ga Eul!"** Su voz se hizo eco alrededor de la tienda de avena y provocando un zumbido en los oídos de Ga Eul. Se preguntó cuántas más horas de esto, tendría que soportar.

******NUEVA HISTORIA! ESPERO PASEN A LEERLA, SE LLAMA FINGIENDO! YIJEONG/GAEUL**. Hola chicas! Aqui un nuevo capitulo! Gracias por sus reviews, espero y comenten este capi :D  


**Patricia Bustos: Creo que por el curso de la historia es muy dificil que Yi Jeong salve a Ga Eul de la forma en que lo pides, pero todo puede pasar. Espero y sigas leyendo la historia.  
**

**CarlotaHdez Hahaha claro que no hablas mucho! TU EMOCIONATE! todo lo que quieras y deja tus comentarios expresandote, creeme que me gusta ver las opiniones de todos.**

**Ariadne Kim Yo tambien quiero ver a un Yi Jeong asi! Celoso celoso! haha somos malas :P**

**Mafer Longbottom-Hudgens Lo se! Woo bin es hermozo, como no ser uno de los F4 preferidos.  
**

**TORY : Yo creo que a Yi jeon ya le llegara el tiempo de sufrir, solo hay que esperar muaja ja :P  
**

**vampire-klaudia Pienso lo mismo que tu! Que afortunada esa Ga Eul, quien fuera ella ;)**


	9. Dejarla Ir

**Hola! Lo se me he tardado mucho en actualizar! pero aqui les dejo el capitulo 9! Disfrutenlo y no olviden dejar sus REVIEWS! 3**

**NUEVA HISTORIA : CARTAS DE AMOR! apoyenla por favor! :)**

**Amor Rivalizado**

**Ella no regresara**

**(Woo Bin)**

**"... Así que, básicamente, se fue de esa manera." **Ga Eul agitó los cubitos de hielo en su bebida con tristeza.

Woo Bin se rió entre dientes. "**Creo que Jan Di está realmente enojado conmigo."**

**"Sí".** Ella levantó la vista. **"Probablemente no debería estar cerca de ella durante un tiempo. De hecho, creo que me escapé de la tienda de avena para verte."**

**"Jan Di es realmente tu mejor amiga, ¿eh? Ella es como su segunda madre." **Woo Bin no entendía por qué Jan Di estaba tan enojado. Era una cita... con un amigo. Sí sabía, saliendo con la casi-novia de su mejor amigo. Porque, Song Woo Bin, es tan inteligente.

**"No, ella no es tan mala, pero a veces es simplemente sobreprotectora. Hemos sido mejores amigas desde jardín de niños".** Ella le lanzó una mirada Woo Bin. "**Al igual que usted y Jeong Yi. ¿ha mantenido usted su promesa?"**

"Bueno..." Woo Bin hizo una pausa, luchando por tragarse la culpa. ¿Qué se suponía que iba a decirle? El hecho de que inmediatamente fuera a buscar Yi Jeong, y que luego le diera un puñetazo en la cara? Mirando la cara de reproche de Ga Eul, tenía la sospecha de que ella sabía sobre el incidente de hace mucho tiempo. O tal vez era simplemente que ella lo entendía bien. Las palabras salieron en un instante.

**"No, Y le di un puñetazo en la mandíbula"**. De todos modos, Ga Eul debe odiar Yi Jeong ahora. En caso de algo.

**"Woo Bin sunbae!"** No era más que una frase suave, apenas un susurro, pero él se encogió de todos modos. La forma en que lo dijo, sonaba tan parecido a la peor acusación en el mundo. **"¿Por qué no mantener su promesa? Son **_**mejores amigos**_**"**, enunció las dos últimas palabras claramente, **"no se golpeen entre sí".** Woo Bin se sentía como un niño travieso apuno de recibir castigo de un maestro. Una maestra muy bonita.

"**Fui bueno con él. Por lo menos no le di una mandíbula fracturada. Debería estar contento."** Murmuró la última frase. Mirando hacia arriba, vio la expresión de horror en el rostro de Ga Eul. **"Sunbae! ¿Cómo puedes hacer eso! ¿Tiene vendajes en todo su rostro ahora?"**

Woo Bin puso los ojos en blanco, ignorando la punzada de celos**. "No, sólo una contusión leve. Si yo le destruía su oh-tan-bello rostro, me mataría. ¿Y no te gustaría verme en el hospital, ¿cierto?"**

Una pequeña sonrisa aparecio en el rostro de la chica. **"No es gracioso, sunbae. Realmente no deberías hacer eso. En cualquier caso, se está haciendo muy tarde. Jan Di debe estar buscándome."**

**"Así que tienes que ir? Sin cita esta vez?"** Él bromeó, disfrutando del ligero rubor en las mejillas de Ga Eul. Él realmente estaba triste de ver que se fuera. Allí estaba él, la empezaba a extrañar, y ella no había desaparecido aún. Reprimió el impulso extraño de golpear su cabeza contra la mesa. Tal vez pensó, que la Borraría de su cabeza, con la oleada de adrenalina familiar, de ir a una discoteca más tarde. De alguna manera, la idea no era tan atractivo para él nunca más.

**"Bye sunbae!"**

Él la miró mientras salía de la cafetería, con el pelo batido graciosamente por el viento. Cuando se fue, no pudo resistir gritar. **"Escoja un momento para esa cita!"** Sólo podía adivinar su respuesta. Tratar y no mantener la sonrisa de su rostro, decidió que tenía que mantenerse alejado de esa chica por el momento. Era aparentemente imposible. Era como... como una droga. Una droga muy potente.

**(Eun Jae)**

Eun Jae se pasó una mano por la frente, las plantas de sus pies golpeando contra el pavimento. Ella hiba, en contra de su voluntad, apresuradamente a una cita que era _**"muy importante por lo que debe venir"**_, de acuerdo con un tal Señor So Jeong Yi. No es que ella se había perdido ni una sola de sus reuniones. Sí, las reuniones, porque no eran cita y nunca lo serian. Sin embargo, había algo en su voz que la hizo vacilar sobre asistir a esta reunión en particular. Tal vez era realmente importante?

De todos modos, hubo una ventaja sobre Yi Jeong al invitarla a salir. Sus comidas eran prácticamente gratuitas.

Empujando la puerta de vidrio abierta, la brisa del aire acondicionado se apoderó de ella**. "Lo siento, llego tarde!"** Eun Jae se dejó caer en el asiento de enfrente Yi Jeong, jadeando ligeramente**. "Uno de mis estudiantes se quedaron después de clases para hacerme algunas preguntas, por lo que me retrase. ¿Y qué es lo que usted quería hablar conmigo acerca de esta época? Por favor, dime que es algo tan importante, porque tuve que pedir otro profesor para que me ayudara a cubrir mis clases por el resto del día ".**

Una sonrisa tiró de la comisura de sus labios. **"Estoy seguro de que es realmente importante".** Levantando su mano en el aire, Yi Jeong chasqueó los dedos y un camarero se acercó corriendo a su mesa**. "Café con la mitad de un paquete de azúcar y sin leche".** Sonrió casi triunfalmente a Eun Jae. **"Todavía recuerdo".**

Eun Jae rodó los ojos. **"Eso es tan dulce."** Su tono de voz sugería todo lo contrario. **"¿Podemos seguir adelante con esto? Entonces, ¿por qué me invitas a salir?"**

Yi Jeong se inclinó hacia delante, las puntas de los dedos tocándose la barbilla. **"Bueno, Eun Jae",** continuó, mirando muy serio: **"Yo quiero preguntarte, ¿qué pasa?"**

Eun Jae retorció los dedos en su regazo, incómoda bajo la mirada intensa de él. Ella realmente no debería haber venido después de todo. **"¿Qué quieres decir, ¿con que, qué pasa?"**

**"Quiero decir, ¿por qué no quieres salir conmigo? ¿Por qué dudas? ¿Hay algo que te molesta, es eso?"**

_¡No! No me preguntes acerca de esto._ "**Yo salgo contigo",** parpadeó inocentemente, haciéndose la tonta, **"voy cada vez que me lo pides."**

Yi Jeong suspiró finalmente. **"¿Tienes que hacer que te lo deletree? Cha Eun Jae, estoy preguntando por qué no quieres convertirte en-"**

**"¡Alto!"** Algunos clientes miraron con curiosidad. Resistiendo el impulso infantil para cubrir su rostro con las manos, respiró profundamente. No es que le ayudara de alguna manera. ¿Por qué no podría haber un terremoto ahora? O tal vez un pirómano que quiere prender fuego a este café? O aún mejor y más rápido, el techo podría colapsar! No le importaba cual de las tres posibilidades, cualquier cosa para escapar de la pregunta. Porque en este momento, la cuestión parecía y sonaba peor que un dragón que escupe fuego.

**"Um ... Nada, sólo que no estoy lista. Yo ... sólo quiero concentrarme en mi trabajo ahora. Sí, es eso…**

**"Sólo de esa manera? ¿Estás segura? No tiene nada que ver con el incidente...?"** En ese momento, el camarero llegó con la taza de café recién hecho, salvándola de una muerte humillante. Decir un silencioso agradecimiento al camarero, ella llamó Yi Jeong frunciendo el ceño.

Al parecer, él no iba a darse por vencido. "**Así que es por eso? ¿Es así? Si no me dices, no voy a saber. Dime".**

**"¿Por qué no viniste ese día?"** Ella lo soltó de un tirón. De repente, la temperatura parecía haber caído unos buenos 10 grados y la cara Yi Jeong se ensombreció aún más, si es posible**. "¿Quieres saber?"** Su silencio era equivalente a su respuesta.

(Yi Jeong)

**"Ese día, cuando me pasó el sobre, invite a algunos de mis amigas para que vinieran a mi casa."** Se refería a amiga en el sentido más amplio de la palabra. **"Y cuando yo estaba de fiesta con ellas, accidentalmente alguien derramó té sobre mi. Pero ese no es el punto. Estaba pensando, que no me atrevía a ir."**

**"No me atrevia a ir?"** Eun Jae hizo eco.

"**Debes saber que para nosotros, no podemos elegir con quiénes queremos estar. Además, ese día, mi madre me llamó y me pidió que fuera a una cita a ciegas. Estaba furiosa. Y tenía miedo... miedo de escuchar de ti. Porque usted sabe cómo es el estado del matrimonio de mis padres. Mi padre es así, tal vez mi abuelo fue así. Realmente no me atreví a hacerlo. Yo... yo podría hacerte daño. Yo no quiero hacer eso. ¿Se puede entender? "**

Mantuvo la mirada fija en el aire por encima de la cabeza de Eun Jae. No se atrevía a mirarla. Él nunca sabía que pensaba de él. Sin embargo, nunca le dijo a nadie acerca de esto, ni siquiera al F4. Y hoy, Eun Jae lo hizo, de una manera que nunca podría adivinar. Un incómodo silencio flotaba en el espacio entre ellos.

**"¿Sabes por qué te he pedido que vengas a las 7 de la mañana?"** La voz melodiosa de Eun Jae sonó. La pregunta era completamente ajena al largo del discurso que acababa de hacer, ¿no?

**"No, ¿por qué?"** A decir verdad, Yi Jeong sólo estaba ligeramente interesado. Pero no estaría de más oírlo.

**"Porque era mi confesión, te quería mostrar, no lo diré. Y sólo a las 7 am, cuando el sol se levanta, ¿puede entonces verse. Si te lo pierdes, no va a volver nunca más."**

No se perdió el significado implícito.

Ella continuó, las palabras a borbotones sobre la otra**. "Y luego, cuando me fui todos estos años, ¿había alguien más que te llamara la atención? Dime la verdad, Yi Jeong. **

No se le ocurría qué decir. La cara sonriente de Ga Eul flotaba en su mente sin permiso y aunque lo intentara, la imagen no se disiparía. Patinaje con Ga Eul, ir de compras con Ga Eul, tocando el saxofón para Ga Eul... _¿Qué hay de malo en mí!_ Forzando una sonrisa, proporcionó una respuesta útil.

**"No. No lo había."**

Se dio cuenta de que Eun Jae se relajaba un poco. **"No hubo?"** Ella preguntó de nuevo, lentamente.

**"No. Absolutamente nadie." **Mintió sin problemas, mientras que los tiempos pasados con Ga Eul Salian al azar en su cabeza.

**Tal parece que Yi Jeong obtendrá su gran oportunidad con Eung Jee…. Pff **

** A TODOS y cada uno que ah dejado sus reviews les doy las gracias! Espero subir pronto el nuevo capitulo.**


	10. ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

**Amor Rivalizado**

**¿Aceptarías ser mi novia?**

Chicos por favor lean el mensaje al final del capítulo. Sin más, que lo disfruten.

Sus largos dedos tamborileaban contra su volante, con el ceño fruncido por la concentración. El ramo de trece rosas blancas de tallo largo que estaban en el asiento trasero de su Lotus Elise SC parecía más pesado de lo habitual. No es que Woo Bin nunca hubiera regalado flores o cosas así, era lo típico, el romance clásico. Las chicas siempre caían ante eso.

Sin embargo, se recordó que se trataba de _Ga Eul_. La inocente, pura y celestial Ga Eul, la cual lo más probable era que después de ver las rosas, su rostro tomara el mismo color que estas. El hecho de que fueran trece rosas era especial (N/A costumbre de Corea) Eso significaba que tenía un admirador secreto, el cual merecia un poco de su atención.

Ella seguramente no podría entender el simbolismo detrás de todo esto, pero siempre es mejor ser más meticuloso con pequeños detalles. Además, ser el Don Juan, le ayudaría.

**"Woo Bin Sunbae!"** Al darse la vuelta, Woo Bin pudo ver a Ga Eul corriendo hacia él con botas marrones con hebillas alrededor de la espinilla. Un sombrero de invierno de colores pastel y una capa como abrigo que ondeaba con el viento. Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa entusiasta. Y Woo Bin, se preguntó si alguna vez había ido al dentista para los frenos, los dientes de Ga Eul estaban en una impecable línea recta.

Ga Eul se instaló en el vehículo de color amarillo canario con extremada familiaridad. Y esto no era del todo sorprendente, teniendo en cuenta las muchos ... interesantes citas que tenían. Él luchó por mantener la sonrisa de su rostro mientras tiraba la palanca de cambios. Se alegró de que ella le haya hecho caso y siguiera su consejo.

**"Sunbae-ah, qué actividad fascinante es la que tiene en mente esta vez?"** Un toque de sarcasmo se hizo notar en su voz. **"¿Por qué, exactamente, es que quisiste que me vistiera con pantalones largos, esta vez?"**

La palabra "Fascinante" que había utilizado Ga Eul, apenas se utilizaba para describir el bungee donde ella gritaba a todo pulmón que se rehusaba a moverse un milímetro más a causa del miedo. También apenas se utilizaba para las clases de tallado de calabaza con cuchillo, ella simplemente se negó a cortar a través de la piel de las verduras, era jugar con la comida según a su criterio.

En resumen, fueron varías citas fallidas para un Don Juan, sobre todo él. _Al menos,_ pensó mientras corría junto a un semáforo en rojo, _ aún viene cada vez que la invito a salir. Algo para estar orgullosos. Yi Jeong estaría celoso. Pero, de nuevo, tal vez él está demasiado ocupado con su nueva amada._

**"Confía en mí, Ga Eul. No va a ser nada peligrosa para nuestras vidas esta vez."** Él pensó que era prudente no mencionar acerca de que no resultaría mortal la actividad, _SI_ nada salía mal. Junto a él, Ga Eul hizo un pequeño ruido que se podría interpretar como un bufido de incredulidad o un jadeo de emoción. Prefería pensar que fue por la segunda opción.

** "Eso está mucho mejor Sunbae. No tengo ningún deseo de morir antes de tiempo." **El sonido de su voz envió escalofríos inexplicables en la parte posterior de la columna vertebral y reprimió un estremecimiento. Estaba seguro de que ella no había tenido la intención de esa manera, pero su voz era seductora, lo estaba notando por primera vez, en ese momento. Tal vez era sólo la falta de su vida social en los clubes nocturnos.

* * *

_(Yi Jeong)_

Él levantó una mano en señal de saludo y se sentó en el sofá, consciente de la presencia inquieta a su lado. Sonriendo interiormente, le cubrió la mano con la suya, y ella lo miró con sus ojos cubierto de maquille y sombra azul. Le ofreció una sonrisa nerviosa mientras leía lo que transmitian sus ojos parpadeantes. _Relajate._

**"¿Quién es ella?"** Jun Pyo frunció el ceño, sin quitar la mirada de su videojuego.

Ji Hoo sonrió, dejando su guitarra. **"Hola, Eun Jae." ** Yi Jeong podía oír la sonrisa en su voz.

El que mencionara Ji Hoo ese nombre, provoco el reconocimiento del siguiente F4. **"Ah!, Eun Jae."** Su mirada se desvió hacia el espacio entre los dos, donde se entrelazaban sus dedos. **"Ustedes están juntos."** Señaló con un tono de voz que no era de desaprobación o acusatorio, no, más que nada era interes. Eso tiene que contar para algo.

Aún así, la frente arrugada no se hizo suave.

**"Pero ¿qué pasa con Ga-"** Un borrón rojo atravesó la habitación y golpeó el estómago de Jun Pyo, dejándolo momentáneamente sin aliento**."Yah!, ¿quién lanzó esta cosa?"** Cogió el objeto del sofá y lo levantó como un trofeo. Era una manzana.

Yi Jeong miró de reojo a Ji Hoo, quien estaba ubicado al lado de un frutero. Si solo observaran su cara, no habrían sospechas, pero, aparte, parecía que cada parte de su cuerpo estaba teniendo una convulsión. Así que con un poco de inteligencia, se podían dar cuenta que, muy obviamente, ese hombre estaba tratando de contener la risa que contenía en su interior.

Yi Jeong no tenía mucho tiempo para pensar en esto, pero se juro darle un abrazo a Ji Hoo después de haberlo salvado, porque otro desastre irrumpió en el salón en forma de Geum Jan Di.

Bajo la mirada de la novia de su amigo, él se encogió mentalmente. Su mirada no era de enojo, simplemente de decepción normal, pero eso hizo que todo fuera peor. Yi Jeong se sintió como si hubiera dejado a un buen amigo a un lado y la única manera de solucionar las cosas, es hacer algo que no quieres hacer. Así que Yi Jeong se alejó con aire de culpabilidad.

No había nada que pudiera hacer. Y de la nada, Ga Eul apareció en su mente otra vez, se sentía como si alguien estuviera empujando un palo al rojo vivo aumentando la ira que se encontraba en su corazón. De repente, él no sentía nada más que rabia por ella, y por Jan Di.

_La mayoría de mis amigos están actuando como si yo tuviera la culpa de todo. ¿Qué yo la abandone, rompiendo su corazón? ¿Qué mierda pasa con ellos? Si se quiere juagar a esto desde el principio, ella debió ser consciente de las consecuencias. Ella fue la que estúpidamente se aferró a una promesa que yo nunca le fue su problema, nunca fue mío.- Pensaba Yi Jeong_

No llegó a ser consciente de que sus manos se aferraban fuertemente del mantel que estaba frente a el y que sus nudillos estaban blancos por la fuerza en que cerraba sus puños.

**"Yi Jeong?"** Eun Jae le tocó la mano con ansiedad. **"¿Estás bien?"**

Una sonrisa se deslizó en su rostro. **"No es nada. Estoy bien."**

Él no se atrevía a mirar a Jan Di de nuevo. La rencilla, mirada de complicidad sólo podría ponerlo fuera de balance y todo se arruinaría. Como la conversación fluía con Jun Pyo, el cual no podía mantener la boca cerrada, el lado racional a el regreso, y se pudo dar cuenta que parte de su ira, iba dirigida a el mismo y no solo a Ga Eul.

* * *

_(Ga Eul)_

**"¿Estás seguro de que esto es seguro?"** Ella colocó el pelo detrás de su oreja con nerviosismo, algo que se estaba convirtiendo en un hábito en los últimos minutos.

Woo Bin resistió el impulso de poner los ojos en blanco mientras revisaba las válvulas que prenderían el fuego para comenzar a volar "**Te das cuenta de que esta es la quinta vez que me has preguntado eso? Relájate, no morirás."**

Su labio inferior sobresalía hacia el exterior en un puchero y ella se alejó de él, prefiriendo mirar el hermoso campo verde que tenían como vista. El corazón de Ga Eul estaba latiendo... sólo un poco más rápido de lo normal y no, no fue la aprehensión del paseo en globo. Tampoco era el hecho de que Woo Bin parecía excepcionalmente apuesto en su traje negro que tenía adornos de plata. Era simplemente la intuición, acompañado por un extraño hormigueo en los dedos tanto es sus manos como en sus pies, que le decían que algo iba a pasar más tarde, algo que tenía que ver con el sunbae que se encontraba a lado de ella.

**"Ga Eul shii ¿Estás lista?" **Se dio la vuelta. El globo se había hinchado a una enorme proporción, para después empezar a despegarse del suelo.

* * *

_(Woo Bin)_

Vio cómo ella vino corriendo hacia la cesta, el pelo largo volaba por debajo de su gorro de lana. Hábilmente maniobro el globo y miró de reojo a Ga Eul, quien estaba inclinada a su lado, estirando sus manos.

**"Sunbae?"**

**"¿Sí?"**

Ella le sonrió felizmente. **"Gracias. Siempre quise hacer esto, pero nunca tuve la oportunidad."**

_¿Hacer qué? Pasear en globo aerostático o andar conmigo?_

El viento desvió la dirección del globo, por lo que maniobro los controles. **"Ga Eul ah, ves esa caja de allí? Ábrela, es para ti."**

Inclinándose, ella volteó la tapa. El ligero olor a rosas floto en el aire en cuanto las trece rosas blancas salieran de la caja.

** "Sunbae, usted está usando los típicos trucos de todo hombre para conquistar"**, bromeó, jugando con la cinta color lila que mantenía unidas en un ramo las flores. **"Todo el mundo da rosas. ¿No es usted un ****_Don Juan_****? Se supone que debería usar ideas innovadoras, no? "**

La comisura de los labios de Woo Bin se curvaron en una sonrisa torcida. **"Pero esos típicos trucos han demostrado ser muy útil. Todas las chicas se enamoran de los mismos métodos, ¿no?"**

Ga Eul se echó a reír. **"Woo Bin sunbae, es la declaración más general que he escuchado. Pero gracias de todos modos. Las rosas blancas son preciosas."**

**"Supuse que te gustarían."** Ella se movió para estar a su lado, sus hombros se tocaron. De repente, fue consciente de su proximidad y su agudo sentido del olfato captó su perfume de lavanda tenue.

**"Entonces, ¿cómo esta tú relación con Yi Jeong sunbae?"** Ella pregunto rompiendo el silencio.

Él mantuvo la mirada en el horizonte. **"¿No debería de preguntar eso yo? ¿Cómo estás tú y Yi Jeong?"**

**"Quise decir, de cómo ha sido su relación después de que lo golpeara a pesar de que te dije que no lo hicieras. Pero si tengo que responder tu pregunta, todo está bien, de verdad. No hay nada más que hablar entre nosotros y solo se vuelve un incómodo silencio si nos encontramos. "**

Ella tomo un respiró y prosiguió. "**Al principio me dolía mucho, pero ahora es sólo este dolor sordo, e incluso esto se está desvaneciendo. Además, no debe culparlo. Nosotros ni siquiera estábamos juntos oficialmente en absoluto, sólo malentendí todo. Eun Jae unnie es realmente feliz, ¿verdad? Ella se merece este final feliz".**

**"No puedo entender."** La cesta se sacudió bajo la presión del viento.

"**Por supuesto que no, sunbae". **Esto último lo menciono con un deje de travesura**. **De alguna manera, él sintió que no le agradaría el rumbo que pudiera tomar la conversación**. "Usted y Yi Jeong sunbae son lo mismo, ustedes sólo rechazan, pero nunca son rechazados Así que no siente dolor, como nosotros los plebeyos.".**

_Usted y Yi Jeong son lo mismo_. Lo mismo. El mismo tipo de persona que lastiman a otros en el amor. Se preguntó, con una punzada dolorosa, si realmente cree eso de él. _Pero, ¿no es la reputación que he estado construyendo para mí?_

A medida que disparó la válvula de explosión, algo rozó contra él. Su suave pelo castaño rizado en bucles sueltos le estaba haciendo cosquillas en su cuello. El olor a lavanda flotaba hacia él de nuevo, y la necesidad de expresarse a sí mismo surgió de manera explícita. _Quiero preguntarle. No, tengo que preguntárselo._ Esa simple frase lo golpeó con fuerza su camino hacia el centro de la cabeza, a la esencia de su corazón.

**"Chu Ga Eul?" **Woo Bin había perdido el control de su mente, y por lo tanto de su boca. _¡No lo digas!_

**"Hmm?"**

**"¿Te ..."** _¡Cállate! ¡No lo digas!_ **"Quiero decir ..."**

Ga Eul se volvió para mirarlo con extrañeza. **"¿Qué es? Dilo de una vez, sunbae".**

_Woo Bin!_ Una parte de su cerebro que aún conservaba parte de su cordura trató de golpear de nuevo en sus sentidos. _¿Qué te pasa? ¿Quieres morir de esta vergonzosa manera? Lo digo en serio, no digas lo que vas a decir._

**"Quieres ser mi novia?"** _Crap. Ya lo has hecho._

Ella se quedó helada. **"¿Qué?"**

**A TODOS! PERDON por la tardanza al subir nuevo capitulo. Primero que nada, la escritora original tuvo un retraso y yo lo tuve aún más al traducir su capitulo. Pero aqui esta. A cada uno GRACIAS por sus reviews! y Favorite story or autor. Una buena noticia, es que ya estoy de vacaciones! así que podre actualizar más seguido, como CARTAS DE AMOR y FINGIENDO!.**

**Espero sus REVIEWS! Opinen, quieren que Ga Eul acepte a Woo Bin?**

**Bonito dia, tarde o noche :P**


	11. Sentimientos encontrados

_Recuerden la escritora original es _cherryOak21_.Solo soy la encargada de traducir está bella historia _

**_PATRICIA BUSTOS; _**amiga gracias por leer la historia, pero tus peticiones no las puedo cumplir, la historia ya tiene su drama y dirección. Por favor respeta a las demás lectoras, a la escritora original y a mí. Muchas gracias :)

* * *

**_Amor Rivalizado_**

**_Confusión_**

**(Ga Eul)**

**"¿Qué?"** Ga Eul no pudo ocultar en sus rasgos retorcidos el horror momentáneo que sintio, como si no pudiera dar crédito a sus palabras. Una densa niebla nubló su mente, dejándola incapaz de poder hablar coherentemente. Evitando la mirada penetrante de Woo Bin, en el sentido más literal de la palabra, para poder intentar ordenar los locos pensamientos que cruzaban por su mente.

_ Número 1._ _Es Song Woo Bin sunbae._

_Número 2._ _Es un jugador o un Don Juan._

_Número 3…_

_Número 3…_

_Número 3._ _Él me ha invitado a salir._

_Número 4._ _Imposible._

**"Woo Bin sunbae? Acabas de escuchar lo que has dicho?"** No podía creerlo. Ella _no se_ lo _creería._

**"Quiero decir ... Mira, yo sólo soy tu amiga, tal vez en estas últimas semanas usted se confundido acerca de sus sentimientos, acerca de mí, pero… no sé. Soy ****_Ga Eul…._****no debería estar haciendo esto, confesándose solo porque está confundido. Eres un buen amigo para mí, y yo soy una buena amiga para ti y eso es todo. No siento nada más que eso…" **

Las palabras se atascaron en la garganta de Ga Eul mientras Woo Bin fijo sus inquebrantables ojos oscuros a los suyos vacilantes. **"¿Estás segura? Nada más que amistad?" **pregunto él.

Hace un segundo, ella era inflexible, valiente, segura. Pero ahora... Las palabras de _confianza_ y _seguridad_ de Ga Eul fueron garabateadas en sus rasgos. Sus dedos se apretaron a los bordes de su blusa nerviosamente y trato por mantener inexpresiva su cara. Pero…ella estaba vacilando.

**"Sí, estoy segura. No nada más allá de la amistad por ti**.**"** Las mariposas en su estómago y corazón traicionaron la sentencia. En verdad, él había dicho _"ser mi novia?"_ El recordar esas palabras provocaba que algo se agitara dentro de ella. No sabía por qué, pero era simplemente eso. _Algo._ Tal vez había pensado en él demasiado tiempo como un amigo, y la idea de más era abrumadora.

_O tal vez, simplemente no puedes olvidarte de Yi Jeong ..._ Una voz traidora sonó en su interior.

Regreso de sus pensamientos y volvió a poner atención a Woo Bin, y pudo notar que él había soltado de los controles del globo de aire caliente. Tal vez había una opción de piloto automático? **"Estás mintiendo y lo sabes."**

Ga Eul sintió que sus oídos se ponían rojos. Desde cuando llegó a ser un detector de mentiras? **"¿Cómo sabes eso?"**

** "Tal vez porque no estoy ciego. Tus orejas son carmesí, como tus mejillas, y tus dedos están a punto de romper el dobladillo de tu blusa. ¿No son esos signos de las mentiras, Ga Eul? "**

Ahora el cuello de Ga Eul comenzaba a ponerse rojo. **"No lo son! ¿Por qué-"**

Woo Bin la interrumpió con impaciencia. **"Escucha, Ga Eul. Si te hice sentir incomoda, lo siento. Sólo... escucha esto, ¿de acuerdo?"**

**"Antes, yo siempre te vi como la chica de Yi Jeong, y, supuestamente él era mi mejor amigo. Eres la única amiga que he tenido, que me ha dado un consejo, la única que realmente ha respetado mis puntos de vista y eres la que se ofreció cuando me peleé con mi amigo. También ayudó a que no estabas tratando de entrar en mis pantalones todo el tiempo. Entonces, los dos tipos de visión que tenia de ti: la chica de mi mejor amigo y mi amiga se rompieron, teniendo en cuenta que él nunca te anuncio como su novia y que fui yo quien te consoló en la tienda de avena. Por fin te ****_vi_**** ese día. Como Chu Ga Eul, no como la especie de novia de Yi Jeong, no como la mejor amiga de Jan Di, no. Sólo a ti. Supongo que eso fue lo que me atrajo de ti. Tú eres el tipo de la mezcla de mi chica, no el glamour que las mujeres que me rodean. Así que para animarte, te llevé a todas esas salidas. Si quieres saberlo, esas citas eran una novedad para mí,** **así que en estos días, he intentado lo más difícil. Ser yo mismo a tu alrededor y no lo que todo el mundo espera que yo sea. Y en algún lugar a lo largo del camino, que acaba de suceder. No sé cómo, ni por qué, pero me enamoré de ti. "… **

Tomo una bocanada de aire, después de haber dicho tan sorprendente y largo discurso, pero simplemente quería dejar en claro lo que había pasado dentro de él. **"¿Quieres reconsiderar mi oferta de ser mi novia? Entiendo si no estás lista. Yo no estaba preparado exactamente, así que dime si quieres pensar en ello. No me importa, de verdad que no."** Sus ojos brillaban de emoción. **"Pero no me digas que no me gustas, porque eso es mentira, y no me gusta cuando me están mintiendo**."

Él lo dijo como una broma, pero ella lo tomó como una advertencia.

Ga Eul abrió la boca, y luego de dudar, ella la cerró. Era como una fantasía espontánea. Se preguntó qué sería como volver a empezar. Ella sabía que él no era como **él**_._ Era gracioso, si no ingenioso, cariñoso, romántico y _abierto__._ Él estaba abierto porque no tenía nada que ocultar. Él compartía casi todo.

Por otro lado, **"él" **_era_ sarcástico, hiriente, indiferente y siempre estaba a la _defensiva._ Tanto así que no estaba segura de que y cuando él era el real. Pero él era perfecto. Se _sentía_ correcto. - _Porque todavía le gusta- _le había dicho Woo Bin_ y e_lla misma había dicho que no. Pero, como siempre, estaba indecisa. - _Porque todavía no puedes olvidarlo- _Las voces golpean sin descanso. _Porque tu esperas que algún día él va a volver con los brazos abiertos._ _Porque todavía lo deseas._

**"Sí. Sí, lo haré. Voy a ser tu novia."**

Ella sintió como era atrapada por los brazos de Woo Bin, y ella respiró su aroma embriagador y relajador. Este momento fue más que cualquier otra cosa que podría haber querido, y sin embargo, todavía se sentía mal. El lugar estaba mal, el tiempo era malo, el clima, a pesar de que era brillante y soleado, estaba mal. Por encima de todo, mientras miraba sin ver más allá de su hombro, la persona que la abrazaba era el equivocado.

Las mariposas, y el sato acelerado de su corazón ya no estaba, ella se dio cuenta, por Woo Bin. Sabía que la decisión de dejarlo iba a ser mucho más fácil para ella, pero no para él. En su suave abrazo, su corazón latía con engaño. Su corazón no latia por el hombre que estaba a su alcance en estos momentos, pero si latía por aquel que estaba más allá de sus manos.

Como Ga Eul quiso apartarlo, se encontró con que él se había vuelto de plomo. Ella no podía rechazarlo. No quería que él sintiera la decepción aplastante que ella una vez había sentido. La cercanía que ella había esperado que fuera gratamente embriagadora era ahora dolorosamente sofocante. Ahora, ella estaba más seguro que nunca. Ella lo que sentía por él, era simplemente, simplemente amistad, un amigo, nada más.

Las voces no se irían. _Porque todavía __"él" __le gustaba._

* * *

Capítulo cortó, lo siento.

Sé que les prometí que actualizaría más seguido pero me ha sido un poco difícil. Como sea, tengo este capítulo y uno más, el cual subiré en unos días entrantes, ya esta listo!

MUCHAS GRACIAS A CADA UNO DE SUS REVIEWS! ESPERO SEGUIR LEYENDO CADA UNO DE ELLOS. Y CON CONFIANZA, DIGANME LO QUE PIENSAS, SALE!? GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE TIENEN A LA HISTORIA COMO FAVORITA Y EN ALERTA.

MaggyH13 : Lo sé, la ortografía es muy importante, intento hacer lo mejor, pero acepto que si hay varios errores gramaticales. Aun así, espero y sigas la historia.

dannybvlinda

Y0-hanna

kureguwol28

bebuchi

CarlotaHdez

soluna16

vampire-klaudia

Mafer Longbottom-Hudgens

Sigan la historia y ojala no las decepcione lo que sigue ! :) Muchos saludos.


	12. Una Decisión Que Duele

**Amor Rivalizado**

**Una decisión que duele**

* * *

**_(Yi Jeong)_**

Eun Jae entrelazó sus dedos a los de él mientras caminaban por un sendero. **"Yi Jeong ah?"**

**"¿Sí?"**

**"Justo ahora, Jun Pyo mencionó a alguien. Ga... '¿Sabes quién es?"**

Él se tensó, sus dedos se apretaron alrededor de su mano. **"¿Por qué lo preguntas?"**

Ella se apartó, frunciendo el ceño ligeramente. **"Eso duele. No tienes que sonar tan hostil, solo tengo curiosidad."**

Tratando de mostrar una sonrisa de disculpa, le tomó la mano con suavidad. "**Lo siento. No, no sé quién es" **continuo con su improvisación**..." Debe de ser una amiga de Woo Bin o algo así" **_Es la chica que le gusta a Woo Bin:Que Traidor_! Ante tal pensamiento un sabor amargo apareció en su boca…Tal vez lo había imaginado.

**"Oh. Porque tuve una vez una estudiante en mi clase de cerámica con el nombre de Ga Eul, así que sólo pensaba en ella."** Inclinando su cabeza ligeramente, recordó. **"Ella era una muy buena estudiante, casi de la misma edad que yo, creo. Yo me preguntaba en qué iba a ocuparse para querer aprender cerámica, el resto de las estudiantes eran amas de casa de mediana edad que querían aprender algo para pasar el tiempo."** Ella se rió un poco. **"Nos llevamos muy bien."**

Yi Jeong apretó el puño, sólo que esta vez, se acordó de hacerlo con la mano libre, la cual había metido en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. "_Seguramente esa plebeya no mencionó mi nombre a Eun Jae ..."_

**"Ella me contó el por qué le interesaba aprender alfarería. Era para impresionar a un chico que había conocido. Después de un tiempo, ella había aprendido muy bien. Su único defecto era que utilizaba demasiada fuerza para dar forma a la arcilla. Pero sabes que fue lo más interesante del joven que ella conoció?**

**"¿Qué?"** "Basta_, Eun Jae._ _Yo realmente no quiero saber"_

**"La descripción de la persona que le gustaba, tú encajabas exactamente!"** Otra risa encantadora soltó. "**En realidad pensé que eras tú, pero como has dicho que no la conoces, entonces... Supongo que es tu doble."**

**"Al igual que yo?"** Él habló a través de las mandíbulas apretadas.

"**Sí, como tú. Ella dijo que era muy encantador, con el pelo negro desordenado y con cautivantes ojos de color marrón oscuro. Era un alfarero experto y tenía largos dedos ágiles. Oh!, ella dijo que era todo un casanova".**

**"Así que ella aprendió cerámica por esa persona?"**

**"Mmm". Sus labios se estiraron en una sonrisa soñadora. "Eso es muy dulce de su parte, ¿no? Era evidente que le gustaba mucho, pero no se atrevió a ir tras él con valentía. Cada vez que lo veía, él estaba con chicas mucho mejor que ella, y ella siempre se sintió inferior. Además, él le daba miedo a veces. "**

_"¿Se asustó de mí?_" - **"Él le daba miedo?"**

**"Ella dijo que sus ojos eran pozos sin fondo de hielo, sobre todo cuando estaba con ella. Y nunca le dijo nada acerca de sí mismo, o de su familia. Ella no sabía cuál era su color favorito, su comida favorita, o si tenía hermanos. Era como si hubiera una ruptura entre ellos, un muro invisible que él construyó para mantenerla alejada. Ella no podía cruzar esa línea".**

**"Y... tu estudiante, no te dijo el nombre de esa persona?"**

** "No, pero ella abandono las clases recientemente, me pregunto si ellos se reunieron. Sería una pena si esa persona perdiera a Ga Eul, ella es muy agradable."** Hizo una pausa, contemplándolo. **"Yi Jeong, si fueras tú saldrías con ella?"**

Su corazón se detuvo. – "_¿Quieres salir con ella?_" **- "Eun Jae,"** Él rompió el silencio con su nombre dentro de un suspiro que salió como un silbido enojado, **"¿Puedes parar esto? Honestamente, yo no estoy interesado en los asuntos privados de tu estudiante o tu amiga o quien quiera que sea. Así que dejemos de hablar de ella, ¿ok?" **En su agitación, él había soltado su mano de la de ella

Eun Jae se detuvo. "**Bien, si eso es lo que quieres... Además,"** su voz adquirió un tono frío, uno que nunca había adoptado mientras hablaba con él, **"aunque quisieras, no habrías aceptado. Ella es demasiado buena para ****_ti_****. **"Co**n** un leve encogimiento de hombros, ella continuó. **"A veces, yo no te entiendo. Un minuto estás bien, y al siguiente... simplemente te pierdo. Yo no sé tú, pero ****_yo estoy cansada."_**

Él sintió que su ira disminuia. "**Eun Jae, yo-"**

Ella lo interrumpió. **"Yo sólo pensé que deberías saberlo."**

Mientras él miraba como se marchaba, la furia se apoderó de él nuevamente; furia que lo hizo girar y dar un golpe en el tronco de un árbol. No era Eun Jae, o Ga Eul en cualquier caso, se trataba simplemente de _él._

Quería llamar a Eun Jae y decirle lo siento. Disculparse por ser un hijo de puta malhumorado como hace poco, disculparse por no darle la atención que se merecía. Más que nada, quería pedir perdón por mentirle acerca de Ga Eul.

Pero no pudo. No quería arruinar la frágil confianza que ahora colgaba entre ellos. La confianza que se basaba en sus mentiras. _O tal vez,_ pensó malhumorado cuando se volvió hacia la otra dirección, _sólo soy un cobarde patético._

* * *

**_(Jan Di)_**

Jan Di miró como Ga Eul ingresaba a la tienda de avena. **"He vuelto". **Anuncio su amiga.

**"Puedo ver eso. Que me tienes que contar?"**

La chica tomó su delantal de la percha. **"Woo Bin sunbae me pidió que fuera su novia y yo estuve de acuerdo."**

Aparte del tictac del reloj, hubo un momento de silencio mientras que Jan Di procesaba sus palabras. **"Así que ahora eres su novia?"**

**"¿No estás enojada?" **

**"Yo no tengo el corazón para estar enojada cuando te estoy viendo en el estado en que vienes. Tus ojos muestran algo raro como si estuvieras muerta y te has puesto tu delantal al revés."** Ella luchó con la pieza de ropa de su amiga, para poder acomodarsela correctamente. **"Así que siéntate y cuéntame lo que pasó."**

Ga Eul puso su cabeza entre las manos. **"No lo sé. Se supone que tengo que estar feliz, pero no lo estoy. Y no se lo digas a nadie, pero creo que todavía me gusta Yi Jeong sunbae. Yo no le quiero contar eso a Woo Bin sunbae. Porque él estaría muy molesto".**

Jan Di la miró casi con tristeza. **"No debes de sacrificarte a ti misma, sólo para que los demás sean felices, Ga Eul. Si sientes que estás muriendo por dentro, como te ves por afuera, entonces solamente díselo."**

**"No puedo... Jan Di, simplemente no puedo olvidar a Yi Jeong sunbae. ¿Qué debo hacer? Lo intenté, realmente lo hice, pero yo... no puedo. ¿Entiendes?"** La última parte salió como un susurro roto.

Jan Di solo le dio una pequeña sacudida en sus hombros. "**Entiendo. A veces se pone muy duro, pero se aprende. Se aprende a lidiar con eso, porque esa es la única manera de salir adelante. Yo te entiendo, pero tú tienes que entender también que la vida no se trata sólo de esto, ¿de acuerdo?"**

**"Sí".** La sonrisa era hueca. **"Lo entiendo. Gracias, Jan Di. Voy a intentar." **A continuación, las lágrimas comenzaron a fluir. Jan Di se acercó a ella para rodearla en un abrazo.

**"Las lágrimas no se detendrán. No lo harán!"**

**"Está bien."** Ella le palmeó la espalda. **"Está bien, yo estoy aquí, a tu lado. Simplemente desahógate."**

* * *

Nuevo capitulo! Hoy no tarde tanto en actualizar!... Tal parece que nuestra Ga Eul se nos ha arrepentido de su decisión por aceptar a Woo Bin, uff ustedes que piensan?

Pocos reviews por el capitulo pasado :(

En una semana regreso a la universidad, por lo que se prolongara el tiempo de actualizaciones, si es que los profesores comienzan a presionar -.- Como sea, sigan esperando.

Que esten bien, se me cuidan mucho! 3


End file.
